Sellerstale
by Simakai
Summary: Et si les monstres principaux du jeu avaient échangé de place avec les vendeurs? Bienvenue dans mon univers alternatif où les bons comptes font les bons amis.
1. Prologue

Bon ben voilà, je commence la fific de mon AU. Ce n'est que le prologue, mais j'espère que ça va vous titiller! J'en dirai plus au prochain chapitre.

Je précise que le passage du présent au passé est totalement volontaire, et risque de se produire de temps en temps. L'usage du "on" réfère au genre neutre de Frisk (entre autres.) J'ai l'intention de porter une attention particulière à la grammaire ici, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça ne sera rien de lourd.

Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Ça commence toujours de la même manière. Enfin, pas toujours, mais la plupart du temps c'est comme ça: l'enfant tombe dans la montagne, au milieu des fleurs, et lui vient à l'esprit le nom de celui qui est tombé. Et hop, on finit par se relever, on est déterminé, ce ne sont pas quelques égratignures, un genou qui pisse le sang et l'obscurité qui vont arrêter cet enfant-là. De toute façon, si on ne bougeait pas, il ne se passerait rien, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire.

Mais on veut tous une histoire, n'est-ce pas? Vous qui lisez ces lignes, moi qui les écrit, et cet enfant qui les vit.

Oui, ça commence de la même manière que d'habitude. Vous le reconnaissez tous. D'ailleurs, pour la peine, c'est le même Frisk que d'habitude. Les cheveux en bataille, le pull rayé bleu et rose, le teint jaunâtre. Le décor est sensiblement le même, aussi: des colonnes à moitié effondrées, des pierres éboulées, et ce petit lit de fleurs dorées baignées d'un mince rayon de soleil.

C'est un endroit où le temps semble figé. Même la poussière semble immobile dans l'air, brillant dans le mince rayon de lumière. Une porte comme une bouche noire, béante, s'ouvre devant l'enfant, qui sait qu'il devra suivre ce chemin. La remontée est impossible. Et il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ainsi. L'enfant tâte par terre, ramasse son bâton de marche, et se redresse, fin prêt.

Qu'est-ce qui l'attend cette fois-ci?

L'enfant attend la première rencontre. On ne tombe pas par accident dans le Mont Ebott. On choisit son destin, même si on sait qu'on n'en reviendra probablement jamais. Mais quand on se dit que les humains sont pires que les monstres des légendes, on se dit que ce sera peut-être mieux auprès de ceux-ci. Faut être un peu pas mal désespéré, quand même.

-hHOOooooiiiiIIII!111!1!

Frisk sursauta, et baissa les yeux. Son regard croisa celui d'une petite créature souriante, ressemblant à la fois à un chien et un chat, portant un t-shirt rayé.

-MoI cé TemMiE! tEMMie-chAN la TeMmIe!1 G jaMÈ vu kELkuN kOM TOUah isSi, té NouVO dANs lE COIn?

On répondit par l'affirmative. L'enfant était un peu surpris par… "l'accent" de la créature devant lui, elle était un peu difficile à suivre. Mais elle ne semblait pas méchante, au moins. C'était un certain soulagement.

-TÉ miGNOn, Ès-Se ke JE pEU te FAIr 1 caLIN?

Et soudainement la petite créature au regard innocent s'approcha, et elle semblait enfler comme si elle allait remplir tout l'espace. Par pur réflexe, l'enfant s'écarta de sa trajectoire.

-Mé pOURkoi tU veUX PAS me fAIr 1 CALin?

Et Temmie se rapprocha à nouveau, enflant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Frisk ait à peine l'espace nécessaire pour se rouler en boule dans un coin du couloir… est-ce qu'on allait finir écrasé sous les calins d'une créature aussi étrange?! C'est bien trop tôt pour finir cette histoire, mais cette chose est tellement absurde, tellement inhumaine…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi?

Des boules de glace vinrent s'écraser sur Temmie-chan, dont la taille se réduisit aussitôt. Elle partit en pleurnichant, et Frisk ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de pitié en la voyant partir ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas _vraiment_ de mal après tout! Mais c'était malgré tout un soulagement de la voir s'éloigner, et Frisk se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait sauvée.

Elle était plutôt grande et un peu ronde, et surtout couverte de fourrure mauve pâle. Des oreilles semblables à celles d'un lapin se dressaient sur sa tête, traversant un joli chapeau rond décoré de fleurs en tissu. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe violette brodée d'un blason ailé blanc. Frisk se sentit aussitôt rassuré en la voyant lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle n'enflait pas bizarrement, elle ne vibrait pas, et elle parlait normalement. Et en plus elle lui souriait d'un air maternel.

-Tu n'es pas blessé, j'espère? demanda-t-elle d'un ton bourru.

Frisk montra son genou ensanglanté depuis sa chute dans la montagne. Ce n'était pas si grave, mais puisqu'elle le demandait si gentiment, pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

-Oh non, pauvre petit, tu coules de là! Ce n'est pas vraiment normal, non? Attends, je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour ça…

Et elle sortit un diachylon de ses poches, qu'elle appliqua sur la blessure. Aussitôt, il semblait que la plaie se refermait sous le bandage! C'était tellement étrange… comme de la magie! Mais Frisk n'était qu'un enfant, et ne s'étonnait pas outre mesure de voir de la véritable magie s'effectuer sous ses yeux. Un chat-chien qui décuplait sa taille, des boules de glace magique, une guérison instantanée… c'était bel et bien le monde des monstres. On y avait toujours cru, on avait voulu y croire, et on avait escaladé cette montagne parce qu'on le savait.

C'était réel.

Les monstres magiques des légendes étaient réels.

Frisk sourit béatement alors que la dame-lapine lui prenait la main et l'entraînait derrière elle en lui expliquant qu'il y avait toutes sortes de puzzles par ici et qu'il faudrait s'y habituer. Bien sûr qu'on s'y habituerait. L'histoire ne faisait que commencer.


	2. Ruines 1

J'vous jure, à chaque fois que je commence un truc de fanfic, que je me dis que j'aurai un peu de temps pour écrire, ben PAF! l'univers me tombe dessus ou bien je me casse la gueule. En ce cas-ci, c'est ma main droite qui me lâche, ce qui n'est pas pratique quand on a un métier manuel.

Les chapitres seront courts pour cette fic! Je les travaille beaucoup plus que d'habitude, notamment au niveau de la grammaire, alors pour ne pas virer folle, je les ferai pas trop longs. Je regarde des cartes du jeu et c'est plaisant de me souvenir des détails de ce parcours, de voir ce que je veux en garder, mais aussi ce que je veux changer dans cet univers. Après Temmie qui remplace Flowey, puis la vendeuse à Snowdin qui remplace Toriel, on a un nouvel échange dans ce chapitre! Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

-Ici il n'y a pas grand chose, mais on vit assez bien, disait la dame-lapine. Au moins c'est tranquille. Je vais te laisser explorer l'endroit, si tu le veux bien. Il n'y a rien de bien dangereux par ici, de toute manière. Pendant ce temps, j'irai nous procurer de quoi faire un bon repas pour célébrer ton arrivée!

L'enfant hocha de la tête, l'air content. La dame lui avait montré les puzzles, l'avait instruit un peu sur les combats et les façons de les éviter avec un vieux mannequin qui traînait, lui avait présenté les froggits et les whimsuns. Elle avait un ton plutôt bourru, presque brusque, mais elle était très gentille et patiente malgré tout. Et surtout, elle ne prenait pas Frisk pour un crétin incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par soi-même.

Elle lui tendit un vieux téléphone cellulaire, dans lequel un seul numéro était inscrit dans les contacts.

-Tiens, si jamais tu te perds, ou si tu bloques sur un puzzle, tu pourras me rejoindre avec ça et je t'aiderai. Mais ce n'est pas bien compliqué de se rendre chez moi, tu n'as qu'à suivre la route principale.

Et elle fila après avoir passé sa patte dans les cheveux de Frisk, qui appréciait le contact à la fois brusque et très doux. Affectueux, juste un peu maladroit.

Frisk se trouve donc seul, au milieu des ruines obscures. On ne sait pas vraiment d'où vient l'éclairage ici, mais ce n'est pas noir. Juste obscur. Sombre. Un voile d'ombre, de moins en moins opaque devant les yeux, et finalement c'est comme s'il faisait clair, une fois qu'on s'y habitue. Il n'y a pas de trace du soleil, mais la lumière vient de l'intérieur. Il y a bien des étoiles ici et là, mais elles n'éclairent pas vraiment.

L'enfant poursuit son chemin (après avoir piqué un bonbon dans le plat communautaire), saute avec les froggits, évite le pollen des moldsmals, essaie de consoler les whimsuns, marche dans les feuilles (ou pas)... et ses poches se remplissent peu à peu de pièces de monnaie. On ne comprend pas trop ni pourquoi ni comment. On ne force personne, on n'est pas du genre à faire des menaces, ni à extorquer qui que ce soit.

Peut-être que l'argent n'est pas si important, ici. Ou peut-être que c'est quelque chose qui a une valeur différente qu'à la surface. Mais on accumule les pièces. Ça peut toujours servir.

L'enfant s'habitue au contact avec la magie tout comme il s'est habitué à l'obscurité. Il est étrange comment une simple grappe de pollen peut faire mal, ici! Personne ne semble avoir l'intention de lui faire du mal, et pourtant, les coups sont douloureux, et Frisk serait presque tenté de les rendre. Mais bon, on n'est pas violent de nature, on n'a pas envie de décevoir la gentille dame-lapin, et puis, vraiment, on sait bien que ce n'est pas de leur faute. Et puis ils ont l'air fragile, on pourrait les tuer d'un seul coup de bâton, les pauvres. On n'a qu'à faire bien attention à son âme et puis voilà!

On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, dans un monde magique. On ne s'attendait pas à devoir négocier avec une pierre pour qu'elle se déplace, par exemple. Les pierres sont des êtres plus complexes qu'on le croirait à première vue!

Et puis ces étoiles… Frisk ne comprend pas trop pourquoi, mais la détermination l'emplit juste à les toucher. Sa santé s'en porte beaucoup mieux aussi, ce qui est plutôt rassurant. Et puis… c'est étrange, mais on sait en voyant ces étoiles que l'histoire progresse, petit à petit.

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Frisk était arrivé dans une salle qui devenait soudain plus étroite avant de s'élargir de nouveau, probablement pour des raisons de structure rocheuse. Il y avait bien un passage, mais celui-ci était couvert de feuilles mortes… et sur celles-ci reposait un fantôme. Un authentique fantôme, comme un drap un peu translucide. Et ce fantôme dormait au milieu du chemin, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le contourner. Frisk décida de tenter de le toucher. Si c'était possible - c'était un fantôme après tout!

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

Bon, il devait prétendre dormir, et puis c'est pas comme si les gens faisaient vraiment ce son en dormant, hein! D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'un fantôme a besoin de sommeil? Est-ce qu'un fantôme ronfle? Est-ce qu'un fantôme respire? Mais l'auteure laisse les lecteurs tenter de répondre à ces fort importantes importantes questions, car Frisk avait déjà tenté à nouveau de toucher le fantôme.

-NON MAIS! Vous voyez pas que j'essaie de faire la sieste?

Le fantôme ouvrit de grandes yeux ovales. Il avait l'air très mécontent, et il se redressa alors que Frisk restait là, la main encore tendue, mal à l'aise. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée d'avoir tenté de le toucher… on n'était même pas sûr si on avait réussi ou pas… mais il fallait continuer à avancer… non? L'enfant s'excusa aussitôt d'avoir dérangé le sommeil du fantôme. Celui-ci était de si mauvaise humeur qu'il en dégageait des éclairs magiques!

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre de si pathétiques excuses!

D'autres éclairs, difficiles à éviter, surgissaient du fantôme furieux. Frisk se demandait ce qu'on pouvait bien faire dans une situation pareille. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal, l'attaquait pour vrai! On prit son courage et son bâton de marche à deux mains, et on tenta de porter un coup…

-Tu es idiot ou quoi, gamin? Je suis un _fantôme_! Les attaques physiques ne peuvent rien contre moi! Tu crois que je vais baisser mes HP juste pour te faire plaisir?

Et les éclairs se mirent à pleuvoir de nouveau, de plus en plus nombreux. Frisk faisait de son mieux pour se mettre à l'abri, mais les dommages étaient inévitables. On se redressa après l'attaque et on appliqua de nouveau le bandage magique de la dame-lapine. C'était un peu gluant, mais ça faisait le travail, et on se redressa en pleine forme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien faire contre un monstre pareil…?

Frisk, pris d'inspiration soudaine, raconta au fantôme qu'on n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le toucher parce qu'il était beaucoup trop beau allongé là, comme une nymphe sur un tapis de feuilles. Le teint du fantôme devint un peu plus rosé et opaque.

-Oh, voyons, gamin! Je ne suis qu'un drap qui flotte!

Et les éclairs plurent à nouveau, mais moins nombreux. On était sur la bonne voie! Frisk continua de flirter avec le fantôme, lui disant qu'il devrait avoir plus confiance, qu'il était superbe, qu'il avait l'air très doux, qu'on aurait aimé pouvoir le caliner. Les éclairs diminuèrent peu à peu, et le fantôme n'avait plus l'air très fâché.

-Je ne savais pas que mon genre était populaire auprès des humains! Tiens, tu me plais bien aussi, je vais te montrer un truc.

Il fit à nouveau apparaître des éclairs magiques… mais au lieu d'attaquer l'humain, ceux-ci s'agglutinèrent devant le fantôme pour former un noeud papillon scintillant sous son visage.

-Pas mal, hein? Je l'appelle: Éléganttaton!

L'enfant applaudit, ce qui donna au fantôme un air très fier. Les deux s'épargnèrent, Mettaton le fantôme s'inclina en souriant et disparut, laissant le chemin libre.

On pouvait continuer l'histoire.


	3. Ruines 2

UN PROTAGONISTE AU GENRE NEUTRE ET QUI NE DIT RIEN DIRECTEMENT, JE SUIS MASO OU QUOI? En fait non, c'est juste un prétexte pour faire du style indirect à tout casser. Mais c'est quand même compliqué…

Des indices, des indices! J'ai juste tellement hâte de mettre TOUS les personnages en scène, c'est fou ce que ça me prend pour garder les choses en ordre... vraiment, j'écris avec la carte sous les yeux pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. Tout est dans les détails! Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Après l'éprouvante mais finalement plutôt sympathique rencontre avec Mettaton le fantôme, Frisk ressentait le besoin de se sustenter. Et ça tombait plutôt bien, car dans la pièce suivante, il y avait un petit stand de nourriture! Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement un stand. C'était plutôt une affiche avec un menu de casse-croûte, et des prix à côté. Il n'y avait ni rien ni personne, mais il était inscrit qu'il fallait seulement dire la commande pour l'obtenir. Comme ce n'était pas très cher, et qu'on avait ramassé assez de sous, Frisk se permit un burger et des frites au ketchup.

On fit la commande à voix haute, en se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Et avec surprise, l'enfant vit de petites flammèches sortir des craques dans le mur, portant effectivement un burger emballé dans du papier, et un cornet de frites! Les petites créatures de feu déposèrent la commande à ses pieds, puis s'agitèrent en jetant des étincelles un peu partout, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur donne la monnaie. Elles firent un dernier salut, puis elles retournèrent dans leur repaire derrière les craques du mur.

Frisk s'assit contre le mur d'en face et prit une bouchée de burger. C'était très bon! Et cuit à la perfection! Un peu graisseux, mais après les émotions du jour, c'était plutôt réconfortant. On garda les frites pour plus tard, et avant de se relever, on décida d'appeler la dame-lapine. Juste pour avoir des nouvelles et lui raconter la rencontre avec Mettaton.

-Ah, salut! Tu en es où? J'espère que tu n'es pas tombé sur ce fantôme qui vient hanter les Ruines de temps en temps… c'est peut-être le seul danger qui rôde ici…

Et on lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, et comment on avait flatté le fantôme jusqu'à ce qu'il cède le passage. La dame-lapine rigola en entendant son récit.

-Tu es un vrai séducteur, dis donc! Plutôt précoce, non?

Frisk répliqua qu'on aimait quand même mieux les gens qu'on peut toucher, surtout quand ils ont une fourrure aussi douce que la sienne…

-Haha! Ne t'y mets pas sur moi aussi! Tu es bien mignon pour un humain, mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir par un flirt aussi évident!

L'enfant rit avec la dame-lapine de sa maladresse, et après quelques autres plaisanteries, ils finirent par raccrocher en se disant à bientôt. Elle l'avait averti que les puzzles les plus complexes étaient à venir, et Frisk avait hâte de voir ce que les prochaines salles lui réservaient!

Après les trois grenouilles qui lui donnaient des conseils (mais où était la quatrième?), on arriva dans une salle où il fallait tomber dans de petites salles comme des niches jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve celle où se trouvait l'interrupteur. On croisa un Vegetoid qui insistait pour qu'on mange sa part de légumes, et même Mettaton à nouveau, qui s'était assoupi dans une autre salle! On fit attention pour ne pas le réveiller cette fois-ci… même dans son sommeil il avait l'air grognon…

Les puzzles se suivent, mais comme l'a dit la dame-lapine, ce n'est rien de très complexe, et même un enfant comme Frisk, qui n'a pas reçu beaucoup d'éducation, en vient à bout facilement. On sait lire, on sait compter, on sait se servir de sa logique, et c'est suffisant. Pourquoi apprendre un paquet de choses compliquées, quand les adultes ne s'en servent que pour se faire exploser entre eux, ou s'asservir les uns et les autres?

Décidément, les humains à la surface auraient dû s'inspirer un peu des monstres, au lieu de les enfermer ici et de les oublier. Des puzzles au lieu des mines et des bombes; un peu de magie qui ne fait pas bien mal et des interactions franches, au lieu de toutes ces attaques physiques et mentales qui n'en finissent pas… pourquoi tant de méchanceté et de violence?

Frisk se secoue. Ça ne sert à rien de repenser à la surface. On est venu ici pour trouver les monstres des légendes, et on les a trouvés! Et ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger qu'on soit un humain. Si on peut rester ici pour le reste de ses jours, on en serait bien heureux. On pourrait oublier la surface. Ils sont damnés, là-haut.

Le chemin se sépare, il semble que les puzzles soient finis, et on voit une maison qui doit être celle de la dame-lapine au loin. Mais il reste un autre chemin tout droit à explorer. Frisk se dit qu'on peut jeter un oeil avant d'aller la rejoindre…

C'est un balcon qui donne sur une grande ville obscure. L'endroit porte bien le nom de "ruines", même s'il n'y a pas de destruction apparente, juste… qu'il n'y a personne. C'était très grand, et on se demande pourquoi on a abandonné cet endroit. Les murs et les toits semblent moelleux tellement ils sont couverts de poussière, ça ne date pas d'hier.

Un bruit métallique retentit aux pieds de Frisk. On se penche et on trouve… un couteau-jouet. On explore un peu, on trouve quelques pièces de monnaie qu'on ramasse… et une paire de souliers pour enfants. Ils sont aussi usés que les siens, et pas de sa taille de toute façon. On les laisse là. Et vu comment ils sont alignés proprement, Frisk a un frisson en pensant à ce qui s'est passé ici. Est-ce qu'un enfant est venu ici… pour y mourir?

On regarde encore une fois vers la ville en ruines, avec un petit regard vers le bas. Il n'y a rien, évidemment.

Frisk a perdu espoir en l'humanité, mais les monstres semblent être beaucoup plus décents. On n'est pas venu dans la montagne pour y mourir, mais plutôt pour y renaître. Mais quelqu'un qui voudrait mourir… vraiment mourir… quelqu'un tellement atteint de désespoir, de dépression, que même la gentillesse des monstres ne peut atteindre…

Pauvre âme.

Frisk a un moment de recueillement, avant de revenir sur ses pas, et de se diriger vers la maison de la dame-lapine. On croise un arbre complètement mort, un peu lugubre dans cet endroit déjà sombre. Mais on frappe à la porte et lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre, la lumière et la chaleur nous atteignent droit au coeur.

-Ah, te voilà enfin! Tu en as mis du temps! J'ai fait un peu de ménage, si tu veux te reposer un peu j'ai préparé une chambre… Sinon j'ai fait de la tourte aux légumes, elle achève de cuire, si tu as faim! Tu es mon invité, fais comme… chez moi!

Frisk lui sourit, et indique la chambre. Ça a été une longue marche dans les Ruines, et se reposer ne serait pas de trop. Mais juste une sieste avant le repas!

-D'accord, je te réveillerai quand ce sera prêt.

Et elle lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la dite chambre. C'était une chambre d'invités, un peu poussiéreuse et impersonnelle, mais les draps avaient été fraîchement lavés et ils étaient très doux et encore tièdes. Frisk ne retira que son pull avant de s'allonger et de sombrer aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.

On n'avait plus de rêves depuis qu'on était tombé dans la montagne. Ainsi, quand la dame-lapine vint chercher Frisk une heure plus tard, c'était comme s'il ne s'était écoulé qu'une minute. On se lava le visage et les mains dans la cuisine, avant de se mettre à table.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom?

On lui répondit: Frisk. Et on aurait bien aimé savoir le nom de cette gentille dame aussi… mais elle eut un rire gêné.

-Ça va sûrement te sembler étrange… mais je n'ai pas de nom. Seulement un titre. On m'appelle la Gardienne des Ruines.

Frisk lui demanda si c'était normal pour les monstres de ne pas avoir de nom.

-Oh non! La plupart des monstres ont un nom! Mais j'appartiens à une certaine… classe qui n'a que des titres, pas de nom.

On se demandait si c'était comme un titre de noblesse…

-Eeerm… on peut dire ça?

Et la Gardienne des Ruines ricana d'un air gêné alors que Frisk écarquillait les yeux.

-N'en fais surtout pas de cas! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant les bras devant elle. Ma soeur est la Reine des monstres, mais j'ai abandonné cette vie depuis longtemps. Enfin, tu as remarqué, mais c'est plutôt vide ici… je suis la Gardienne des Ruines, mais je ne garde pas grand chose… Tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre tranquillement, et ne rien avoir à faire avec le reste du royaume.

Elle soupira, alors que Frisk levait un sourcil interrogatif.

-Oh, ce n'est pas que le reste du royaume est mauvais! Ma soeur fait du très bon travail pour le gouverner… c'est juste… particulièrement pour quelqu'un comme _toi_ … rien de bon ne t'attend au-delà des Ruines. Si tu veux rester ici, ou bien te trouver une petite maison sympa pour t'installer plus bas, ça serait sûrement mieux pour tout le monde.

Frisk hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, et acheva sa portion de tourte aux légumes. On faisait entièrement confiance à la dame-lapine - son visage respirait l'honnêteté. Et puis on n'avait pas envie de se jeter inutilement dans le danger, on était venu chercher une place dans le monde des monstres, et on lui offrait, pourquoi la refuser?… et on avait encore plein de questions à poser.


	4. Ruines 3

Quand j'ai fait Undertale pour la première fois, je voulais rester chez Toriel. J'aurais voulu que la partie s'arrête là, avoir un ending rapide, et ensuite recommencer une partie pour continuer. J'étais très triste de voir que peu à peu, mes options autres que celles impliquant de partir diminuaient, et j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort que ma volonté.

Ce chapitre représente bien mon sentiment à ce moment-là, d'autant plus que le "tale", autrement dit l'histoire elle-même, est un élément-clé de mon récit. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Frisk avait passé plusieurs jours chez la Gardienne des Ruines, déjà. On avait pu se laver, ainsi que ses vêtements, se reposer un peu, avaler quelques bons repas. On avait aussi lu quelques livres dans la bibliothèque, on avait exploré les Ruines qu'on voyait du balcon, on avait passé du temps avec les monstres locaux.

Mais à part la Gardienne (et Mettaton, qu'on avait pas recroisé depuis le dernier chapitre) il n'y avait personne de très intéressant. Personne avec qui discuter. Les petits monstres locaux étaient plutôt simplets. On ne niait pas leurs émotions, leurs âmes, mais ils n'avaient pas de personnalités distinctes les unes des autres.

Alors pour s'épargner la solitude, Frisk demeurait chez la dame-lapine, dans la chambre d'amis. On lui avait demandé s'il y avait d'autres personnes, des voisins, qui habitaient dans le coin. Elle lui répondit qu'elle était très seule depuis très longtemps.

Elle avait l'air plutôt gênée de ce genre de questions, et Frisk ne voulait pas l'embêter.

Mais c'était Frisk qui se sentait embêté.

Parce que l'histoire ne se poursuivait plus.

On se plait ici, pourtant. Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent tous, mais ils sont confortables. Simples. On ne se casse pas la tête. On a un toit au-dessus de la tête, un lit pour dormir, de quoi manger à tous les repas. On se sent en sécurité, on se sent propre, on se sent bien.

Mais on n'avance pas. On n'avance plus.

On aimerait bien ne pas avancer. Ne pas avoir à avancer. On voudrait rester ici. La Gardienne des Ruines n'essaie pas d'être une mère; elle est comme une tante, qui s'occupe d'un enfant sans toujours savoir quoi faire, mais en faisant de son mieux. Pour l'aider, pas pour le materner.

C'est agréable quand on a jamais eu de parents, de ne pas avoir quelqu'un qui s'impose pour le devenir. De pouvoir garder ses distances, mais de se rapprocher peu à peu. Et de ne pas se sentir exploité, utilisé. Elle n'a besoin de personne, elle s'est isolée volontairement, elle est habituée à la solitude. Mais elle accueille l'humain, elle est loin d'être hostile. Elle accepte, avec le sourire.

On veut rester. On veut apprendre à connaître cette personne. On veut la paix et la tranquillité, comme elle.

Mais c'est impossible.

Parce que l'histoire entraîne Frisk vers la fin de son séjour.

On sait que quelque chose se cache au sous-sol. Quelque chose qui nous fera sortir des Ruines, et qui nous fera atteindre… "le reste du royaume des monstres". Ceux qui n'accepteront peut-être pas son humanité. Ceux qui pourraient lui vouloir du mal. Frisk a un peu peur de ce qui l'attend. Mais l'histoire l'entraîne malgré sa volonté.

Alors l'histoire a sa volonté? Le monde aussi? Qui est-ce qui décide?

C'est embêtant. Mais on n'a pas le choix. On se prépare, physiquement et mentalement, et on pose la question. Cette foutue question: est-ce qu'on pourrait quitter les Ruines?

-Hm? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais partir d'ici?

On ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à cette question. Pas honnêtement. Parce qu'on ne voulait pas vraiment partir! Alors on a menti, le pire des mensonges: on répondit qu'on voudrait retourner à la surface.

-Oh! Oh… je vois…

La Gardienne des Ruines baissa la tête. Le bord de son chapeau fleuri cachait ses yeux. Elle poussa un soupir et déposa le livre qu'elle lisait après avoir mis un signet. On lui demanda si cela posait un problème.

-Non… ce n'est pas un… problème…

Toutes ces hésitations inquiétaient Frisk, qui posa sa main sur la patte de la lapine. Celle-ci eut un soubresaut, mais elle garda la tête baissée.

-Je ne voudrais pas te retenir de force, Frisk… même si j'avoue que ta compagnie va me manquer! Mais dans le reste du royaume… tu risques ton âme et ta vie!

On se demandait bien si c'était dangereux à ce point, hors des Ruines…

-C'est qu'une âme humaine représente quelque chose de... précieux. Il y aura des monstres qui feront tout en leur pouvoir pour te l'arracher. Pourras-tu la défendre?

Frisk hocha la tête de haut en bas en souriant. On était confiant, on était déterminé, on pouvait se défendre! La Gardienne se redressa un peu et regarda l'enfant dans les yeux, l'air d'en douter quelque peu.

-Bon, on va faire comme ça: je vais t'affronter. T'attaquer pour vrai, avec toute la puissance de ma magie. Et si tu tiens le coup, eh bien, je vais t'ouvrir la porte qui mène hors des Ruines.

L'enfant acquiesça, toujours confiant. La dame-lapine eut un sourire triste et se lèva de son fauteuil. Elle prit la main de Frisk, et l'entraîna au sous-sol de la maison. Le couloir mauve semblait s'étirer à l'infini; on devinait qu'il passait sous les Ruines au-dehors, avant d'aller… au-delà. Et même s'il aurait préféré rester et s'épargner toute cette peine, Frisk devait s'avouer curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait plus loin…

Il y avait une étoile brillante au sol, à un coude dans le couloir. Frisk s'y frotta un peu, par habitude. Ça remplissait toujours de détermination, ce truc. Finalement, à peine plus loin, la Gardienne des Ruines s'était arrêtée. Elle avait croisé les bras et se tenait fermement campée sur ses deux jambes.

-Bon. Eh bien… on peut commencer, si tu es prêt.

Frisk hocha la tête, et se prépara à esquiver.

La magie de glace se mit à lui tomber dessus, brûlante de froid, dure comme l'acier. Ces attaques étaient plus nombreuses que tout ce qu'on avait vu jusqu'à présent, et elles étaient beaucoup plus difficiles à éviter. Son corps et son âme se couvrirent lentement de givre blanc, ralentissant ses mouvements.

L'attaque n'en finissait pas, et Frisk n'était plus capable de bouger, plus capable de se défendre, plus même capable de crier, de lui dire d'arrêter. Tout était froid, si froid… trop froid…

Noir.

Ah ben ça alors. Son âme venait de tomber en morceaux.

-Accroche-toi! Reste déterminé! s'exclama une voix féminine.

Pas celle de la dame-lapine. Mais elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Et elle était pleine de tristesse.

Frisk cligna des yeux, et vit une lumière familière. Celle de l'étoile qu'on avait croisé au coude du couloir, quelques minutes plus tôt. L'enfant se tourna et vit la dame-lapine qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, les bras déjà croisés. On eut un long moment d'hésitation, avant de s'avancer vers elle.

C'est définitivement malaisant d'aller comme si de rien n'était vers la personne qui vient de nous tuer.

-Bon. Eh bien… on peut commencer, si tu es prêt.

Frisk leva le bras pour faire signe que non. La Gardienne des Ruines leva un sourcil, surprise. L'enfant demanda si elle pensait être capable de tuer avec sa magie. Un deuxième sourcil se leva, de stupeur cette fois.

-Mais non, voyons! Pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer, voyons, mon enfant?

On eut un sourire sarcastique et soulagé à la fois. Ce n'était donc pas volontaire de sa part… mais même si c'était un accident, on était…

Mort.

Par sa faute.

Par sa magie de glace.

Eh bien… si c'est ce qui nous attend dehors…

Aussi bien se préparer.

On serre les poings, et on fait signe qu'on est prêt.


	5. Ruines 4

Frisk se souvenait de ses quelques jours heureux chez la Gardienne des Ruines: on avait exploré la maison, et on était tombé sur un carnet de notes remplies de mots d'encouragements… sa chambre n'était pas bien rangée, et elle avait été gênée quand elle avait trouvé l'enfant là.

Ses lapinets à la cannelle étaient délicieux, surtout en sortant du four… elle lui racontait toutes sortes de faits intéressants à propos des carottes… on l'avait aidée à s'occuper du potager dans la cour, qui nourrissait presque toutes les Ruines… Toujours plein de bonne nourriture!

Ce moment où on avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas de toilettes nulle part… et qu'on en avait pas besoin, parce que la nourriture des monstres se transformait directement en énergie juste après avoir été avalée, y compris l'eau. La discussion avec la dame-lapine à ce sujet avec été à la fois gênante et hilarante.

Cet autre moment où on s'était perdu dans les Ruines, et on avait appelé au téléphone. Elle avait mené Frisk en bateau en lui faisant faire trois fois le tour de la ville abandonnée avec des directives bidon. L'enfant était revenu couvert de poussière et de boue, furieux, alors que la lapine riait si fort qu'elle en pleurait. Mais elle l'avait lavé et soigné, et Frisk ne s'était plus jamais perdu dans les Ruines.

Tous ces moments somme toute heureux, chargés d'émotions.

À mesure que Frisk mourait contre la Gardienne des Ruines, ils semblaient s'éloigner peu à peu, devenir de plus en plus flous.

Et tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était finir ce foutu combat.

"Bon. Eh bien… on peut commencer, si tu es prêt," commençait-elle toujours.

La Gardienne des Ruines possédait une magie d'une puissance incroyable, qui n'avait rien de comparable à celle des autres monstres. Il fallait d'abord lui parler et s'assurer qu'elle ne voulait pas nous tuer, pour que ses attaques ne durent pas trop longtemps. Sans pause, pas moyen de se soigner et de se réchauffer!

"Tu tiens le coup on dirait, continue comme ça!" encourageait-elle.

Malgré cela, les projectiles de glace et de neige étaient difficiles à éviter. On devait donc dégivrer son âme régulièrement pour ne pas ralentir, quand on n'avalait pas des bonbons pour remonter ses HP. Et on en arrivait quand même à mourir gelé, criblé de coups.

"OH NOOON PARDON FRISK, JE NE VOULAIS PAS…" s'exclamait-elle, horrifiée, quand la vie quittait Frisk.

Mais on sentait du progrès. On résistait de plus en plus longtemps. On comprenait le motif des attaques, et on évitait de mieux en mieux les projectiles.

Puis, à un moment, on a fait une erreur. La pire erreur. On s'est dit qu'on pourrait répliquer, rien qu'un peu. On avait encore assez de HP, on avait dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, l'âme était en bon état, alors pourquoi ne pas se battre un peu? On avait pris son bâton de marche à deux mains, et on avait asséné un coup direct sur l'épaule de la dame-lapine.

Et on était passé au travers de la poitrine, et on avait direct brisé son âme. Elle eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux qu'elle tombait en poussière. Frisk tomba à genoux sur le sol, sous le choc.

Alors c'était aussi fragile que ça, un corps fait de magie? Même un être à la magie aussi puissante que la Gardienne des Ruines peut tomber en poussière après un coup de bâton donné par un enfant?

 _Pas étonnant qu'ils aient perdu la guerre contre les humains, hein! On peut même s'étonner qu'ils aient évité l'extinction totale…_

Frisk se secoua, et demanda à revenir en arrière. Et quelques instants plus tard, on était à nouveau devant la lumière au coin des murs, et la Gardienne des Ruines était toujours là, un peu plus loin.

Quel soulagement…

On essuie les attaques, les unes après les autres, on répète toujours les mêmes étapes, de mieux en mieux, de plus en plus machinalement. La dame-lapine ne se souvient visiblement pas des multiples morts de Frisk. Ni de la sienne. Ce qu'elle trouve l'humain doué! On s'efforce juste de ne pas être sarcastique, de ne pas être blasé.

Mais quand on revient même de la mort, c'est difficile de ne pas prendre ses distances…

Par rapport à soi-même, et surtout par rapport à son adversaire.

D'autant plus que l'âme de Frisk se givre et se refroidit peu à peu… comme si cette froideur physique devenait mentale.

Encore une attaque.

Une autre attaque.

Toujours plus d'attaques.

Une attaque qu'on avait jamais vu, mais on se doute de quoi faire.

Encore une nouvelle attaque, on espère tenir le coup malgré le givre!

Et soudainement…

Les attaques se terminent enfin.

La Gardienne des Ruines enlève son chapeau et essuie son front couvert de sueur. Elle dit qu'elle a épuisé sa magie.

Et on ne sait plus quoi faire. On a l'impression qu'on se bat depuis des jours, sans arrêt!

Elle s'avance…

Et elle prend Frisk dans ses bras. Elle serre l'enfant entre ses bras épais et elle le félicite d'avoir réussi à passer à travers tout ça.

On est essoufflé, on est déboussolé… et on s'accroche à la dame-lapine, on pleure et on pleure, et toutes les émotions qu'on avait mis de côté pour le combat reviennent peu à peu, à mesure que la glace fond de l'âme de Frisk.

 _C'est fini… c'est enfin fini!_

L'humain et la lapine restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Frisk pleurait, et la Gardienne lui tapotait gentiment le dos. Si seulement elle savait, si seulement elle avait conscience du temps qu'on avait passé à la combattre, à mourir devant elle, à lui éviter la culpabilité de tuer un gamin, à retenir la pulsion de juste la tuer à nouveau d'un seul coup et de continuer…

 _C'est pas ton genre, hein, Frisk?_

On redevient peu à peu "humain", finalement.

-Bon, alors je suppose que je peux te laisser partir, Frisk! finit par dire la dame-lapine en se redressant.

Frisk hocha la tête après s'être essuyé les yeux et les joues.

-Je t'ai préparé des provisions pour la route, et puis un peu d'argent de poche, tiens.

L'inventaire de Frisk se remplit de lapinets à la cannelle, et ses poches de pièces de G en quantité… intéressante.

-Oh, et puis ça peut paraître un peu idiot après toute la glace que je t'ai balancé dessus, mais il fait froid de l'autre côté de la porte, alors prends ceci!

Et elle lui tendit le châle qu'elle portait par-dessus sa tunique royale. C'était visiblement tricoté à la main, et un peu usé, mais c'était chaud, c'était doux, et Frisk dut retenir les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de tomber des coins de ses yeux. On s'y enroula et on fit un noeud pour le retenir, parce que c'était vraiment un très grand châle pour un enfant.

-Comme tu es mignon comme ça! Une vraie balle de laine!

Elle lui tapota la tête, puis elle soupira. Frisk lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

-Pour finir, répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant, je vais te donner… un conseil. Je t'ai parlé de ma soeur, la reine, n'est-ce pas? C'est une bonne reine, mais… elle… enfin…

Elle se frotta les pattes, évitant Frisk du regard. Elle finit par baisser la tête, et par murmurer:

-N'oublie jamais, Frisk, que ton âme n'a pas de prix. Voilà.

C'était un bien étrange conseil, mais l'enfant supposait qu'il allait faire sens lorsque le moment serait venu.

On fit un grand sourire à la Gardienne des Ruines, et elle sortit une grande clé à l'ancienne de sa poche, et déverrouilla la grande porte derrière elle. Un dernier calin, un dernier salut, et hop, on franchissait cette porte. Le couloir devant semblait s'étirer à l'infini, de plus en plus obscur.

-Adieu, Frisk. Bonne chance.

Clang! La grande porte se referma avec bruit, et Frisk sursauta, puis se mit en route.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans une pièce complètement noire… à part un mince rayon de lumière, en plein milieu. Et dans cette lumière, il y avait…

-hHOOOOIIIIIiiii!1!

Frisk resta là, hésitant, méfiant. On avait presque oublié cette étrange créature…

-aLOrs t'A RÉusSI à PASsé LA GarDIEnne! brAVo! SA ta PRi comBIen d'ÉssAIs? 30? 40?

L'enfant se figea, stupéfait. Temmie eut un large sourire.

-É pIS t'A pÔ pRIs le CHEmAIN faSSill, tU l'AS Pô TUée!11!1! À 1 MomANt j'Ai crU quE TU l'fErAIs, heIN!11!1! uNe chANCe ke TÉ reVEnu PoUr arrANGÉ Sa!1!1!

On ne savait pas quoi répondre. _Je pensais pas que quiconque pourrait avoir conscience de tout ça,_ songeait la voix de l'humain tombé il y a longtemps. Le manque de réponse n'avait pas l'air de perturber la créature, qui vibra pendant un moment, avant de bondir soudainement et de quitter le rayon de lumière qui l'éclairait.

Frisk hésita pendant un moment, avant d'avancer dans la pièce. Rien ne se passa, Temmie ne donnait pas signe de vie, et bientôt on atteignait un nouveau couloir faiblement éclairé. Pas très loin, il y avait une autre porte. La poignée était très froide, et un courant d'air glacé passait juste en dessous. On resserra un peu le châle sur ses épaules et on prit une grande inspiration, avant d'ouvrir la dernière porte des Ruines.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Voilà donc la fin de l'arc des Ruines! J'espère que ça vous a plus, en tout cas je m'amuse bien avec cet AU! Cet arc était assez semblable à ce qui se passe dans le jeu, à part les différences de personnages, mais plus l'histoire va avancer, plus elle va diverger. Après tout, elle fait ce qu'elle veut cette histoire, c'est un personnage à part entière ici... XD

Je collabore avec Hotaru-sui (sur DeviantArt et tumblr) pour qu'elle me fasse de jolies illustrations des designs des personnages, je la remercie infiniment! L'aspect visuel est mon point faible en écriture, c'est pourquoi j'aime bien les fics, parce que tout le monde sait de quoi tout le monde a l'air. C'est donc intéressant d'avoir de l'aide à ce sujet, car pour un AU comme celui-ci, tout le visuel est à inventer, et ça influence définitivement ma façon d'écrire les personnages! Je vais aussi publier cette fic sur mon compte DA, associée aux images. Mais ici aura toujours de l'avance hahaha.


	6. Snowdin 1

Pour des raisons mystérieuses je n'arrive pas à rajouter des images dans le manager... snif, j'aurais bien aimé mettre au moins une couverture sur cette fific...

Eeeeeeeeeeet c'est l'arc de Snowdin qui commence! Je m'amuse déjà... HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE ENJOY!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

C'est vrai qu'il fait froid ici! Frisk resserre le châle de la Gardienne des Ruines autour de ses épaules, et souffle dans ses mains. Un petit nuage de buée sort de sa bouche. Il vaut mieux se mettre en route au plus vite, et bouger pour se tenir au chaud.

Mais avant, un petit coup d'oeil: des arbres et de la neige à perte de vue. Le plafond est beaucoup plus haut que dans les Ruines, et de la neige en tombe doucement. Comment se fait-il qu'il neige alors qu'il n'y a pas de ciel, un enfant serait bien incapable de l'expliquer, et l'auteure va se contenter de hausser les épaules et de dire "magie!"

Il fait plus clair ici, certainement grâce à la neige qui reflète la lumière ambiante. Et le haut plafond donne une impression beaucoup moins oppressante que les couloirs bas des Ruines. Mais les arbres serrés bloquent rapidement la vue, et il n'y a qu'un seul chemin.

Un reflet parmi les pierres attire l'attention de Frisk, qui se penche pour voir ce dont il s'agit. On dirait… une caméra de surveillance! L'enfant ne sait pas trop quoi en penser, mais un courant d'air glacé le ramène à des préoccupations plus immédiates. On quitte aussitôt la porte de sortie des Ruines, et on s'avance sur le chemin de la forêt. Les troncs bloquent le vent, et on n'entend plus que le son des pas dans la neige (et on se félicite d'avoir pris des bottes imperméables avant de se laisser tomber dans le Mont Ebott).

On avance longtemps… et de plus en plus, on a l'impression d'être suivi. De petits sons dans le silence. Une ombre qui n'était pas là un instant avant. On ralentit, on se dit que ce n'est pas qu'une impression, qu'on nous suit vraiment…

On se tourne, mais il n'y a rien. On continue son chemin… puis on se tourne à nouveau. Toujours rien. On enjambe une grosse branche, on continue un peu...

CRAC!

On se tourne en sursaut. La grosse branche a été cassée… et il n'y a toujours personne. On revient sur ses pas pour observer un peu. Le milieu de la branche est en mille morceaux. Et Frisk remarque finalement quelques traces de pas, qui semblent s'éloigner du chemin et… disparaître…

Un frisson qui n'a rien à voir avec la température ambiante traverse le dos de Frisk. On se remet à marcher, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à en arriver à un petit pont de bois au-dessus d'un ruisseau, surmonté d'une jolie arche de bois et de glace. Le "quelque chose" a l'air de suivre en faisant de moins en moins attention, on l'entend clairement maintenant, les branches craquent de plus en plus fort…

SBAF!

Le son de quelque chose de gros, non, de quelqu'un qui tombe dans la neige. Frisk se retourne, circonspect, et voit une silhouette à quelques mètres derrière. L'enfant hésite pendant un moment, et voit que la silhouette semble avoir de la difficulté à se redresser… et décide finalement de s'approcher et de se pencher dessus en lui tendant la main.

-Haha… c'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre premier contact… j'ai encore l'air d'un con, tiens…

Et une patte orange saisit la main tendue de Frisk.

C'était un chat à la fourrure rousse et touffue, portant un manteau d'hiver rose. Il grogna en se redressant avec l'aide de Frisk, et s'étira dans tous les sens une fois debout, puis mit ses pattes dans les poches de son manteau

-Bon, ben, merci pour ton aide, l'humain. Ah, c'est bien juste à moi que ça arrive des trucs comme ça…

Il essuya la neige qui s'accrochait encore à ses vêtements et sa fourrure.

-J'suppose qu'on peut se présenter. On m'appelle Burgerpants. Burgerpants le chat. Et toi, t'as un nom, l'humain?

Frisk répondit. Le chat n'était pas bien bien plus grand qu'un enfant, mais il sortait un paquet de cigarettes et s'en allumait une d'un air distrait.

-Frisk… drôle de nom. Enfin, j'sais pas trop c'que t'es venu faire par ici, tu dois être pas mal perdu, hein… Et puis tu dois avoir froid, non? Moi aussi j'ai froid. Il fait toujours froid dans ce foutu coin de pays. J'aurais dû déménager dans les Hotlands… mais j'ai un ami ici, et il ne supporte pas très bien la chaleur. Tu vois cette arche de bois et de glace? Joli hein? C'est lui qui l'a faite.

Burgerpants souffla de la fumée de tabac, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Mon ami devrait pas tarder, d'ailleurs. Il est un peu… excentrique, mais il adore rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Il va être fou de joie quand il va voir que tu es un humain… il va sûrement vouloir s'amuser avec toi, tu serais bien gentil de jouer avec lui, hm? C'est tellement un trou paumé ici, il a pas rencontré personne depuis un bout.

Le chat tira encore sur sa cigarette, avant de l'écraser dans un cendrier portable et de ranger le tout dans ses poches. Frisk s'agitait nerveusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait bien dire par "s'amuser"?

-Oh, rien de louche, je t'assure! Tiens, je devais le rencontrer juste un peu plus loin, alors viens, traverse le pont et tu pourras le voir, je vais te cacher. Tu verras bien qu'il est inoffensif.

Ils traversèrent le pont sous l'arche de glace, et ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où il y avait une sorte de poste d'accueil, et une étrange lampe sur pied de style… moderne. _On va dire ça comme ça._ Burgerpants lui dit d'aller se cacher derrière, et effectivement, la forme particulière de la lampe ressemblait étrangement à la silhouette de Frisk, qui resta derrière. On entendit bientôt des bruits de pas venant de la direction opposée à celle d'où ils venaient.

-Eh, salut Nice.

-Burgyyyyyyyyyy!

SBOF!

Un son de gens qui tombent dans la neige, mais moins fort qu'il y a quelques minutes. Frisk risqua un coup d'oeil par-dessus la lampe. L'autre personne s'était jetée sur Burgerpants pour lui faire un calin, assez fort pour le renverser par terre. Frisk s'étira le cou et n'eut le temps que de voir une touffe de poils bleus, avant que les deux monstres se relèvent et qu'on retourne sagement derrière la lampe. Burgerpants grognait et râlait en essuyant la neige qui s'était prise dans ses vêtements.

-T'es obligé de me faire le coup à chaque fois qu'on se voit, Nice?

-Mais je suis tellement content de te voir à chaque fois!

-On habite ensemble, reviens-en un peu, marmonna le chat qui semblait très embarrassé.

-Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas à ton poste? Tu sais bien que tu dois rester là au cas où un humain passerait!

Burgerpants semblait piétiner par terre, avant de répondre.

-... J'prenais une pause cigarette.

-Tu prends toujours des pauses cigarettes! Tu devrais prendre ce travail un peu plus au sérieux! Et si un humain passait pendant que tu es en pause? Il pourrait se cacher derrière cette lampe et tu ne le saurais même pas!

-Et si un humain passait, justement, tu ferais quoi, toi?

Frisk était sûr d'avoir littéralement entendu le monstre nommé Nice se redresser fièrement.

-Je lui montrerais tous les recoins de Snowdin, je lui ferais faire tous les puzzles que j'ai préparés avec soin, et je l'inviterais à prendre une glace à la maison! Je deviendrais son meilleur ami, et il ne voudrait jamais nous quitter!

-Nous…?

-Alors j'espère que tu vas faire ta part, Burgy! Tu imagines l'honneur d'avoir le prochain humain chez nous?

-J'espère au moins que c'est propre, ces bestioles-là…

Nice semblait s'éloigner, d'après le son de ses pas.

-Garde l'oeil ouvert, Burgy! Je vais continuer à entretenir les puzzles! À plus!

-C'est ça, bye!

Frisk attendit que Burgerpants vienne lui faire signe de sortir de derrière la lampe. Le chat lui fit une sorte de sourire grimaçant.

-Alors, tu vois bien qu'il te veut pas de mal! Il est très… accueillant. Un peu trop parfois.

L'enfant hocha la tête, quand même rassuré.

-Et puis, juste pour être sûr… tu vas pas laisser des saletés partout, hein?

 _Non mais pour qui il nous prend, celui-là?_

Frisk fit non de la tête, mais en fronçant les sourcils, tout à fait d'accord avec la voix de l'humain tombé dans sa tête.

-Pas de poussière partout non plus, hein?

L'enfant se figea un moment, avant de refaire non de la tête, beaucoup plus troublé cette fois. Même l'humain tombé en était bouche bée. L'image de la Gardienne des Ruines qui tombait en poussière, l'âme brisée, leur revenait à l'esprit…

-Très bien. Alors continue, et tu vas sûrement tomber sur Nice. Il va te faire un très bon accueil, et les puzzles ne sont pas trop compliqués, tu verras bien. Tu finiras bien par arriver au village, tu pourras te réchauffer là-bas.

Le chat fit un signe de la main, avant de s'éloigner parmi les arbres et de disparaître de la vue de Frisk, qui resta sur place pendant un petit moment. Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment faire confiance à ce drôle de chat? Et à cet autre monstre, supposément inoffensif? En tout cas, il fallait se rendre au village et quitter cette forêt d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors aussi bien continuer. Frisk replaça le châle sur ses épaules, se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer, et continua sa route dans la forêt obscurément blanche.


	7. Snowdin 2

Bon, la pause fut longue, avec la fin de session, puis les Fêtes, mais me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, et un peu plus long pour la peine! Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Frisk se mit en route, et tomba aussitôt sur une fourche, et une étoile au sol. L'enfant en profita pour se réchauffer les mains un peu (ce n'était pas spécialement chaud, mais plutôt tiède, ce qui était déjà bien dans cette forêt enneigée!), et décida de prendre le chemin de gauche. On entendait un bruit d'eau qui coulait, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux suivre le courant?

Malheureusement la route s'arrêtait net à la rivière. Il y avait une ligne à pêche installée là, mais personne, ni rien de spécial. On revint sur ses pas et on continua sur la route principale. Il y avait une boîte, dans laquelle traînaient une paire de gants. Frisk les enfila vite pour se réchauffer un peu les doigts.

Déjà on entendait à nouveau les voix de Burgerpants et de Nice. L'enfant prit une longue inspiration, expira une ligne de buée, et décida de s'approcher du pas le plus normal et nonchalant possible. On voyait maintenant mieux l'ami du chat orange: c'était un grand lapin à la fourrure d'un joli bleu clair. Il n'était pas vêtu très chaudement, mais il avait l'air très élégant _non peut-être pas élégant, mais plutôt… à la mode?_ L'auteure ne s'y connaît pas en mode monstrueuse, alors on va faire confiance à l'enfant tombé sur ce coup-là. Mais avec sa jolie houppette entre les deux oreilles, son allure élancée et son air souriant, on se disait qu'il était très beau pour un monstre, et que tout aurait l'air à la mode sur lui de toute façon. Il était penché sur Burgerpants, les deux mains sur ses hanches avec l'air de le sermonner, mais pas méchamment du tout.

-... ce que je te dis, Burgy, c'est que même si les chances qu'un humain vienne à passer sont minces, il est de notre devoir d'être prêts et…

-Ben alors j'espère que t'as fait tes devoirs pour aujourd'hui, Nice.

-Hein?!

Burgerpants se tourna vers Frisk et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Le lapin s'agita sur place pendant un moment, avant de se tourner dans la même direction que son ami… et de voir enfin l'humain à quelques mètres de lui sur la route. Il écarquilla les yeux dramatiquement, l'air figé, avant de se reprendre.

-Burgy, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du chat, mais pas très subtilement alors Frisk entendait tout. Ça ressemble pas mal aux humains dans le manuel…

-Tu crois? Ils avaient pas des cornes ou un truc du genre?

-Arrête, tu vas semer le doute dans mon esprit, là.

-Héhé. T'as qu'à lui demander alors…

Frisk vit Nice hésiter un instant, comme s'il se demandait s'il était sécuritaire de s'approcher d'un humain tout cru comme ça, avant de se décider et de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'enfant et lui sourit.

-Bonjour! Vous avez l'air nouveau dans le coin! Est-ce que vous seriez un humain, par hasard?

L'enfant répondit par l'affirmative. Nice se redressa et battit les pattes de joie, avant de se tourner vers Burgerpants.

-Tu entends ça Burgy? Un vrai de vrai humain!

-Incroyable, répliqua le chat d'un ton peu intéressé.

-Bon, alors, les introductions! Moi c'est Nice, et le grognon là c'est Burgerpants. Nous habitons le village de Snowdin, un peu plus loin. Et vous, quel est votre nom.

On répondit simplement qu'on se nommait Frisk et qu'on venait de loin.

-Bien sûr, évidemment, ce n'est pas comme si les humains ça poussait naturellement dans le coin! s'exclama Nice. Je vous offre donc mon hospitalité, cher humain, et je vous invite à passer chez nous au village. Voulez-vous qu'on vous y accompagne? Nous avons toutes sortes de puzzles à vous montrer en chemin!

Frisk hésita un instant. Le lapin parlait comme s'il avait longtemps pratiqué ces lignes, il semblait anxieux et excité. Burgerpants s'était allumé une cigarette et évitait son regard. Quelque chose clochait, mais l'enfant n'arrivait pas à dire quoi exactement. On demanda finalement si la route était dangereuse.

-Il y a… la Garde Royale, répondit Nice.

-Même s'ils n'ont plus grand chose à voir avec la Reine, ajouta Burgerpants. C'est plutôt une sorte de milice indépendante.

-Il y en a beaucoup dans le coin, ce sont de fins limiers.

-J'aime pas les chiens.

-Leur mission… est la destruction de l'humanité, finit par avouer Nice en détournant les yeux.

Frisk eut un mouvement de recul, surpris. Des puzzles passe encore, mais des gardiens assoiffés de sang humain un peu partout sur la route? La Gardienne des Ruines n'avait pas parlé de ça!

-Mais ils sont complètement idiots, dit Burgerpants après avoir soufflé un nuage de fumée de tabac. Ils ne savent pas vraiment à quoi ressemble un humain, ni ce que ça sent, ni rien. Ce ne sont que des chiens, après tout.

-Ils risquent quand même de l'interroger, puisque c'est un nouveau venu dans le coin…

-Hé, gamin… tu sais mentir?

L'enfant hocha précautionneusement la tête.

-Bon, alors t'as qu'à leur faire croire que tu es un monstre comme tout le monde, et ça devrait bien aller, répondit le chat. On sera jamais bien loin de toute façon, alors si ça tourne mal, on pourra intervenir.

-Oh, c'est un très bon plan, Burgy! s'exclama le lapin en applaudissant. Est-ce que tu es d'accord, Frisk?

On répondit que oui.

-Très bien, alors allons-y!

Et c'est ainsi que Nice et Burgerpants se joignirent à Frisk. On pouvait voir leurs stats ( _Burgerpants n'a que 1HP et 1ATK? Mais comment est-ce qu'il arrive à survivre par ici? Et Nice ne vaut pas vraiment mieux non plus… tu crois vraiment qu'ils peuvent nous protéger?_ ), leur équipement ( _dommage qu'on ne puisse pas échanger, le manteau de ce chat me semble bien douillet…_ ) ainsi que leur inventaire ( _MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE NICE SE BALLADE AVEC UN TAS DE GLACES SUR LUI?_ ) mais pas plus d'informations. Tant pis, il faudrait faire avec. Au moins on n'était plus seul.

On avança pendant un moment. Nice babillait sur la forêt et ses particularités, tandis que Frisk et Burgerpants se contentaient d'écouter et d'acquiescer. Jusqu'à ce qu'au loin, on voie un poste de sentinelle.

-Oh, c'est le poste de Doggo, dit Nice.

-Il a un problème aux yeux, il ne voit que le mouvement, ajouta Burgerpants. Il passe son temps à se buter contre les arbres et les maisons. On se demande bien pourquoi il est encore dans la Garde Royale.

-Le pauvre.

-Alors, bon, tu n'as qu'à te faufiler pendant qu'on s'agite pour retenir son attention, et tout devrait bien aller.

Circonspect, Frisk se plaça derrière les deux amis qui se dirigèrent vers la petite cabane de bois, et il vit une tête de chien qui dépassait. Le chien en question fumait un gros cigare, et il sortit aussitôt qu'il remarqua le groupe.

-Du mouvement! Je perçois du mouvement! s'écria Doggo d'une voix jappante. Ah, c'est vous deux. Rien à signaler près des Ruines?

Nice et Burgerpants agitaient les bras devant le chien pour s'assurer qu'il les perçoive toujours en continu. Frisk se glissa doucement derrière eux.

-C'est comme d'hab, Doggo, répondit Burgerpants.

-Le calme plat, ajouta Nice.

Ce chien avait l'air plutôt cool, se disait Frisk, avec son look un peu militaire… mais les deux machettes qu'il tenait dans ses pattes semblaient très pointues, et on n'avait aucune envie de voir à quel point il savait s'en servir. Heureusement son attention était retenue par Burgerpants qui lui avait demandé du feu pour sa cigarette, et Nice qui les réprimandait tous les deux de cette mauvaise habitude que de fumer. Frisk put continuer jusqu'à les perdre de vue, et décida de poursuivre un peu sa route, plutôt que de les attendre passivement dans le froid glacial.

On se trouva bientôt face à une grande plaque de glace, et un autre tournant de la route. Une pancarte était plantée sur une sorte d'îlot de neige au milieu de la glace, et Frisk se laissa glisser pour aller voir. On indiquait le village tout droit, mais pour laisser aux deux comparses le temps de le rattraper, Frisk décida d'aller voir l'autre bout de chemin.

Comme la route qui menait à la rivière, ça n'allait pas très loin: après une légère pente ascendante, on arrivait à une falaise où se trouvait un bonhomme de neige. On allait rebrousser chemin, quand le bonhomme de neige appela!

-Oh! Quelqu'un qui peut se déplacer! Voilà qui est rare par ici!

Frisk répliqua qu'on n'avait jamais entendu de bonhomme de neige parler.

-Parler n'est pas un problème, mais je n'ai pas de jambes, alors ce sont les déplacements qui sont compliqués pour moi… Dis, voudrais-tu me rendre un service, gamin?

On répondit que ça dépendait de la nature du service.

-Ce n'est rien de bien difficile! Est-ce que tu voudrais prendre un bout de moi, et l'emmener au Complexe NTB? Ça devrait pouvoir se vendre un certain montant. Ensuite, il faudrait me ramener les sous. Je vais t'en laisser une partie pour la peine, est-ce que ça te va?

On demanda si le Complexe était bien loin.

-Pour être honnête, oui, c'est dans les Hotlands, mais ça se voyage bien avec le passeur de la rivière. Et la neige ne fondra pas tant qu'elle sera dans ton inventaire, alors ce n'est pas grave si ça prend du temps. C'est mon seul revenu, mais ce n'est pas facile d'avoir les sous moi-même...

Frisk accepta en haussant les épaules. Un peu de neige dans son inventaire, ça ne prendrait pas trop de place, et s'il y avait un peu de sous pour la peine, pourquoi pas?

-Oh, merci beaucoup! Tu n'as donc qu'à prendre un morceau, juste pas dans le visage s'il te plaît. Ça serait désagréable de perdre un oeil.

Frisk s'exécuta, et prit un morceau du "ventre" du bonhomme de neige, qu'on mit dans l'inventaire. Le bonhomme remercia encore l'enfant, qui retourna sur la route principale en se demandant pourquoi un bonhomme de neige avait besoin d'un revenu. _Les monstres sont des créatures plus complexes que tu ne peux l'imaginer._

On revint vers la grande plaque de glace, où Nice et Burgerpants l'attendaient. Ils se remirent en route ensemble, et ils arrivèrent très vite au premier puzzle.

-Ah! Le labyrinthe électrique. J'en suis très fier de celui-là!

Frisk regarda Nice avec appréhension. Le lapin ne semblait pas comprendre son expression.

-Il est très à la mode en ville, je suis très content d'avoir pu en avoir un comme celui-là! Mais il faut que tu tiennes cette boule pour que ça marche, tiens!

Et il fourra une boule de métal dans les mains de l'enfant, qui avait l'air de plus en plus effrayé.

-On va te donner les directions! Vas-y!

Et le lapin enjoué poussa Frisk sur le labyrinthe, qui semblait crépiter d'électricité. Est-ce qu'on allait griller au premier faux pas? Nerveux, on s'avança en passant près de trébucher à chaque pas.

-À gauche! Non, l'autre gauche! Bon, fais quelques pas! Stop! À droite maintenant! J'ai dit à droite!

BZZZT!

L'enfant sentit ses cheveux s'élever dans les airs et ses vêtements faire toutes sortes d'étincelles, mais heureusement, aucune douleur! C'était un labyrinthe d'électricité statique! On lâcha un rire soulagé, et on continua à suivre les instructions de Nice, tandis que Burgerpants rigolait de la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de l'enfant.

-BRAVO! s'exclama Nice une fois la labyrinthe franchi.

Les deux comparses le traversèrent en suivant les pas de Frisk, l'air habitués. Nice donna de grandes tapes dans le dos du gamin qui se replaçait les cheveux autant que possible. On avait l'air d'avoir un afro maintenant…

Un peu plus loin sur la route, il y avait une sorte de stand de nourriture roulant aux couleurs du drapeau italien. La fumée qui s'en échappait promettait un repas chaud, et Frisk voulut se précipiter pour acheter tout le stock, mais Burgerpants le retint par un pan de son châle.

-Ça c'est le stand à spaghettis de Papyrus… je ne sais pas si les humains ont les mêmes goûts que les monstres, mais en tout cas à mon palais c'est totalement infect. J'éviterais, si j'étais toi.

-Je trouve qu'il s'est quand même amélioré, commenta Nice. Au moins les pâtes sont cuites maintenant. Les boulettes de viande ne sont plus crues non plus.

-Nice. Sa nourriture est immonde. N'essaie pas de le défendre, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire-

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MOTS POUR DÉCRIRE L'EXPÉRIENCE DES PASTAS DU GRAND SPAGGETTORE PAPYRUS! C'EST UNE JOIE POUR TOUS LES SENS, UNE EXPLOSION DE MAGIE POUR TOUTES LES PAPILLES!

Et Frisk vit, sortant du stand pour les accueillir… un squelette aussi grand que Nice, vêtu d'une tenue de cuistot, chapeau ridicule stéréotypé inclus. Frisk, impressionné, demanda s'il vendait beaucoup de pâtes à son stand, au milieu de nulle part comme ça…

-LE GRAND PAPYRUS A TENTÉ DE RÉCHAUFFER LES COEURS ET LES PALAIS DE SNOWDIN, MAIS IL SEMBLERAIT QUE LE GÉNIE DE SA CUISINE NE SOIT PAS RECONNU PAR LES CHIENS ET LES LAPINS LOCAUX. D'AILLEURS LES CHIENS SEMBLAIENT PLUS INTÉRESSÉS À MANGER MA PERSONNE QUE MES PRODUITS. C'EST UNE TERRIBLE DÉCEPTION POUR LE GRAND PAPYRUS, MAIS LES AFFAIRES DOIVENT CONTINUER!

Frisk eut un peu pitié du pauvre squelette cuisinier, et lui acheta une portion de pâtes. Au moins, c'était chaud. Mais lorsqu'on en mit dans sa bouche…

-JE VOIS À VOTRE EXPRESSION QUE L'EXPÉRIENCE PASTA SEMBLE SE PROPAGER DANS TOUT VOTRE SYSTÈME!

On venait de perdre 5 HP. _C'est probablement la seule façon de décrire ce qui vient de se passer. Le reste se passe de mots. Bordel, Frisk, ils t'avaient prévenu!_

Frisk remercia Papyrus d'un air crispé, avant de reprendre la route. Nice regardait l'humain d'un air inquiet, tandis que Burgerpants tentait encore de retenir son fou rire.

-Pfffff… expérience pasta… hihihihi…..

L'enfant dit que c'était une expérience "unique". Parce qu'on allait certainement pas se risquer une deuxième fois! Nice et Burgerpants éclatèrent franchement de rire. L'enfant se surprenait à se détendre en leur présence. On pouvait probablement faire confiance à ces deux-là, au moins jusqu'au village...

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

NICE AND BURGERPANTS JOIN YOUR PARTY.

Ben quoi. Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche? C'est un RPG! J'aurais bien aimé avoir des compagnons dans Undertale, même si ceux-là ne semblent pas particulièrement utiles... on verra bien, n'est-ce pas?

Puisque Sellerstale est un AU de type swap, forcément les personnages principaux sont remplacés par des vendeurs... et deviennent des vendeurs à leur place! Je m'amuse déjà bien avec Papyrus, et j'ai hâte d'introduire les autres!


	8. Snowdin 3

Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Frisk voit le jeu de balle de neige, et sous le regard insistant de Nice, essaie au moins quelques parties, jusqu'à réussir à faire lever un petit drapeau de couleur. On rencontre un oiseau-flocon qui se prend pour un comédien _mais ses blagues ne sont franchement pas fameuses._ On se force à rire juste pour qu'il s'en aille.

Dans la salle suivante, il y a, posés par terre, un crayon et un vieux livre de sudokus dont la moitié ont été faits et la plupart des autres entamés. C'était supposé d'être le puzzle spécial de Burgerpants, et Nice n'est pas très content du manque d'effort déployé par son ami. Mais le chat fait remarquer que le livre était neuf quand il l'a laissé là il y a quelques jours, alors visiblement son puzzle a servi. Ils poursuivent leur chemin derrière Frisk en se disputant sur la qualité des sudokus en tant que "vrais" puzzles. L'enfant n'ose pas ajouter son grain de sel dans ce qui semble être une vieille dispute entre ces deux-là.

La salle d'après contient une table, sur laquelle on a posé un bol rempli de crème glacée et une petite tirelire à côté. Une note scotchée sur le bol (signée Nice) dit que tous sont libres de se servir et qu'il suffit de laisser une contribution volontaire. Mais Frisk n'a pas du tout envie de manger des choses glacées, aussi bonnes aient-elle l'air, et se contente de se réchauffer les mains sur l'étoile par terre un peu plus loin. On remarque un trou de souris un peu plus loin. Est-ce que les souris aiment les glaces? _Elles doivent plutôt être en train d'hiberner perpétuellement, les p'tites souris..._

Une autre large salle s'ouvre devant Frisk, et Nice et Burgerpants sont encore si bien occupés à se disputer qu'ils ne remarquent pas le Icecap qui saute sur l'humain pour lui demander si on aime son chapeau. _Quelle insistance!_ Par contre ils arrivent à temps pour huer le comédien qui revenait faire d'autres mauvaises blagues. _Je me sens presque mal, là._

Nice semble reprendre conscience de son rôle de guide pour l'humain, et indique où se trouve l'interrupteur pour ouvrir le chemin, qui est bloqué par de vilains pics. Et alors qu'on a franchi la barrière et qu'on allait prendre le tournant de la route…

Musique de basse.

-Oh non, pas eux, murmura Nice, soudainement stressé.

-Garde un profil bas, et le reste aussi, ajouta Burgerpants.

L'enfant eut à peine le temps de sentir les pattes du chat sur ses épaules que déjà on roulait dans la neige quelques mètres plus loin. On voulut se secouer et demander à quoi ça rimait, mais Frisk vit deux silhouettes encapuchonnées s'approcher, et comprit qu'il valait effectivement mieux rester à terre. Les lames de leurs hallebardes scintillaient dans l'air frais, comme si elles venaient tout juste d'être aiguisées et polies.

-Hé salut, Dogamy, Dogaressa! s'exclama Nice d'un ton qui trahissait un certain degré de stress.

-'Sup, fit Burgerpants en faisant un petit salut de la main.

-Contrôle de service! fit une voix plutôt jappante de femme.

-C'est comme d'habitude, levez les bras qu'on vous sente, ajouta une voix masculine.

Les deux comparses obtempérèrent, et Frisk vit des museaux de chiens dépasser des capuchons. Les deux gardes se mirent à renifler sans retenue.

-Hihi, ça chatouille! lâcha Nice en riant nerveusement.

-Hm, je sens une odeur inhabituelle sur vous, est-ce que vous auriez rencontré un humain dans la forêt par hasard?

-Mais non…

-Alors c'est quoi cette odeur? On ne peut rien cacher à notre flair!

-Eh bien…

Les deux chiens de garde brandissaient leurs hallebardes d'un air menaçant, et Frisk décida aussitôt de se relever et de se jeter entre eux et ses deux amis, en s'exclamant qu'on était la personne qu'ils avaient rencontré dans la forêt.

-Eh bien, vous vouliez éviter l'inspection? Allez, écartez les bras, qu'on vous sente!

Frisk obéit et écarta les bras, son coeur battant tellement fort qu'on le sentait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Et s'ils se rendaient compte qu'on était humain…?

-Hm, ça ne sent ni le lapin, ni le chat, observa Dogamy.

-Oui, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que c'est, mais ce n'est ni lapin, ni chat, répondit Dogaressa.

Burgerpants reposa sa patte sur Frisk et l'arracha aux museaux inquisiteurs, le balançant par terre derrière eux.

-Laissez-lui une pause, ce n'est qu'un gamin, affirma Burgerpants. Un gamin qui aime bien jouer dans la neige fraîche, n'est-ce pas Frisk?

L'enfant comprit, au regard insistant du chat, qu'il fallait continuer à rouler dans la neige et la boue pour masquer son odeur. Lorsque les deux chiens de garde lui remirent la patte dessus pour le renifler à nouveau, on était couvert de saleté et on grelottait à cause de la neige qui s'était infiltrée dans les vêtements…

-Oh, c'est un chiot!

… mais au moins on ne passait pas pour un humain! Dogamy et Dogaressa laissèrent passer le trio soulagé.

Les prochains puzzles passèrent rapidement, ce n'étaient que des trucs de X et de O. On rencontra un autre chien de garde, mais il n'avait pas l'air très intelligent, et il suffit de lui flatter la tête pour qu'il les laisse passer. Son cou semblait s'allonger quand on le caressait, mais Burgerpants saisit l'enfant avant qu'on ne continue pour voir jusqu'où on pouvait aller, en disant qu'on n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

C'était plutôt vrai. L'enfant avait l'air en piteux état, et avait plus froid que jamais après s'être roulé dans la neige. On se laissa donc entraîner en courant, mais on commençait à manquer un peu d'énergie…

Jusqu'à arriver devant une sorte de plancher lumineux multicolore. Nice et Burgerpants s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

-C'est le puzzle de Dr. Catty, la stratège de la Garde Royale. Ça change à tous les coups, alors on doit trouver le bon chemin avant de commencer, expliqua Nice.

Burgerpants avait l'air concentré, marmonnant des trucs du genre "non pas les tuiles rouges" ou "y'aurait pas pu avoir une tuile rose là à la place d'une jaune?" mais il finit par trouver la solution, et ils les entraîna précautionneusement sur le plancher lumineux, jusqu'à l'autre bout, où il tapa sur un bouton de la console. Aussitôt toutes les tuiles du plancher lumineux changèrent de couleur quelques fois, avant d'arrêter. C'était comme un spectacle de lumière!

-On doit le changer nous-même en passant. Sinon ça change automatiquement à toutes les heures, expliqua Burgerpants.

Frisk demanda s'il y avait toujours une solution.

-Non, pas toujours, répondit le chat en esquissant un sourire sardonique.

L'humain frissonna.

On passe devant le poste de garde entouré de sculptures de neige du chien de garde croisé plus tôt, et un faune qui a l'air d'admirer cet art neigeux. La salle suivante était un puzzle de glace et de XO, mais Burgerpants donna la solution à l'humain, qui put continuer sur un sentier où les arbres étaient très serrés. Comme une seule personne à la fois pouvait franchir le puzzle, ils allaient le rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Il suffisait d'aller tout droit…

Mais Frisk fut surpris par une congère qui grandit soudainement… pour devenir un énorme chien en armure! On tenta de faire comme avec le chien de garde plus tôt et de le caresser. On lança le bâton de marche, et il le rapporta. Finalement, ils étaient pas si mal, ces chiens de garde…

Nice et Burgerpants rejoignirent Frisk alors qu'on s'apprêtait à emprunter un long pont de bois. Un petit chien était attaché au-dessus, et il jappa à leur approche, mais rien de plus menaçant apparut, et bientôt on vit un grand panneau illuminé, sur lequel était écrit: "Bienvenue à Snowdin".

Enfin le village!

De soulagement ou d'épuisement, Frisk ne sut jamais trop bien pourquoi, mais ses jambes lâchèrent. Nice eut un moment de panique, et prit l'enfant sur son dos. On eut conscience d'un long tunnel qui fut très rapidement franchi, et bientôt on vit une jolie maison de bois, illuminée de décorations des Fêtes.

La chaleur fut si soudaine qu'elle en semblait piquante, inconfortable. On fut déposé sur un matelas après qu'on ait été déshabillé jusqu'aux sous-vêtements - Nice disait qu'on allait mettre ces vêtements horriblement sales à la machine à laver pendant qu'on allait se reposer. Burgerpants borda l'enfant et resta à côté à fumer. Il ne fallut que quelques instants de plus pour que l'enfant s'endorme.

On était enfin au village. On était enfin au chaud. Le reste de l'histoire attendrait, pour le moment tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était se reposer.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Pas le chapitre le plus palpitant, je l'accorde, mais je ne veux rien sauter, et on a quand même des indices intéressants pour la suite. J'ai hâte de montrer le village quand Frisk va se réveiller!


	9. Snowdin 4

La pause a été un peu longue, désolée! Mais je reviens avec un long chapitre, et un qui était bien attendu: le village de Snowdin! *domdomdom*

Je lâche un gros morceau qui explique beaucoup de choses sur mon AU, je pensais le faire plus tard, mais je crois que le moment était finalement bien choisi. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

On ouvrit un oeil, puis les deux. On se demanda pendant un instant où on était, puis les choses se remirent en place dans la tête de l'enfant. C'était la maison de Nice et Burgerpants. On se tourna, et Burgerpants était encore là, endormi sur la chaise où il s'était assis pour veiller sur l'enfant. _Veiller ou surveiller?_ Une dizaine de cigarettes avaient été écrasées dans le cendrier posé par terre à côté de lui, et il tenait lâchement un magazine dont la couverture montrait un fantôme à l'air timide portant des écouteurs. "Rare photo du célèbre musicien!"

Frisk s'étira, et se rendit compte qu'on n'était qu'en sous-vêtements. Ses vêtements propres et bien pliés, y compris le châle de laine de la Gardienne des Ruines, étaient posés sur la table de chevet. On se rhabilla rapidement, réussissant à éviter de réveiller Burgerpants. On remarqua un peu de bave au coin de ses babines. On retint un petit rire avant de quitter la chambre.

La maison était plutôt coquette avec ses murs et planchers en bois, un peu comme une sorte de chalet. L'enfant descendit les escaliers et arriva au salon. L'endroit était bien rangé, mais tous les meubles avaient l'air très usés, comme s'ils étaient de seconde ou de troisième main. On se demandait si le téléviseur avait la couleur tant il semblait… ancien. Il n'y avait pas de télécommande, juste une grosse roulette sur le côté. Le système de son à côté semblait déjà plus moderne, même s'il avait un lecteur de cassettes intégré. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque avec des livres dont la moitié semblaient avoir été détrempés.

-Ah, tu es finalement réveillé!

Nice entra dans la pièce en s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon de cuisine.

-Tu as dormi pendant tellement longtemps, tu as presque fait le tour du cadran! J'espère que tu te sens mieux, maintenant!

Frisk hocha la tête. On se sentait effectivement mieux, la fatigue et la sensation pénétrante de froid avaient quitté ses os.

-J'imagine que tu dois avoir faim, maintenant!

On hocha à nouveau la tête. Effectivement, maintenant qu'il en parlait, on remarquait les grognements de son estomac vide… Nice retourna à la cuisine, et Frisk le suivit. La pièce était particulièrement propre et étincelante. On en profita pour se laver le visage et se rincer la bouche dans le lavabo pendant que le lapin fouillait dans le frigo - les maisons de monstres n'avaient pas de toilettes après tout.

-Hm… il ne reste vraiment pas grand chose. Je peux te donner un bol de céréales pour le moment, mais pour la suite il faudra aller faire des courses au village.

L'enfant répondit que des céréales seraient bien assez pour le moment, et qu'on aimerais bien le suivre au village.

-Tu as envie de visiter Snowdin? Bien sûr, tu n'as pas vu grand chose quand tu es arrivé… Très bien, alors nous irons au village ensemble après ton petit déjeuner!

Nice servit donc un bol de céréales en forme de boules sucrées baignant dans le lait à Frisk qui les engloutit avec plaisir, puis lui prêta un vieux manteau d'hiver pour enfant qu'il repêcha dans le fond d'un placard, avec les pantalons assortis. Les couleurs étaient plutôt criardes, mais au moins ça serait plus chaud, et en lui mettant son châle et le capuchon, personne ne verrait que c'était un humain.

-Les chiens de garde qu'on a croisés sur le chemin habitent tous ici, on risque de les croiser, alors ne prenons pas de chances! expliqua Nice.

L'enfant était complètement couvert à part les yeux, et ses mouvements étaient limités, mais au moins on ne risquait plus d'avoir froid! Nice, lui, ne mettait même pas de manteau. Sa fourrure était vraiment adaptée au climat local, visiblement.

Nice ouvrit la porte, et ils sortirent dehors. Une fois bien couvert, le froid n'était vraiment pas si terrible! Le lapin tendit la patte à l'humain, qui lui donna sa main.

-Viens, je vais te faire visiter tout le village! Il n'y a pas grand chose par ici, mais tout le monde est bien gentil, tu vas voir!

Et il lui fit un grand sourire qui réchauffa le coeur de Frisk. La patte de Nice serrait gentiment ses doigts, et on se disait que de loin, ils ressembleraient peut-être à une famille… ou peut-être même un couple en sortie! Frisk rougit un peu à cette pensée.

-Alors ici, c'est la librairie!

On se ressaisit, et on fit remarquer que le panneau indiquait "libraibrie".

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas le dire au libraire, je crois qu'il en a marre un peu...

Le drôle de couple entra dans la librairie, qui semblait avoir plus de tables de lecture que de livres à proposer. Nice expliqua que c'était plutôt une bibliothèque, et lorsque les livres étaient trop usés, on finissait par les vendre.

-Le papier est une ressource plutôt rare sous la montagne, puisque les arbres poussent très lentement à cause du manque de soleil. Alors les monstres impriment en très peu d'exemplaires, et seulement les choses qui méritent de traverser le temps. Nous n'avons pas de journaux, les nouvelles à la radio ou à la télé suffisent.

Frisk demanda comment il se faisait qu'ils avaient autant de livres à la maison, si c'était une ressource aussi rare.

-Ce ne sont pas des livres de monstres, ce sont des livres humains récupérés à Waterfall…

Nice semblait gêné, et l'enfant remarqua que le libraire, un gros ours penché sur son comptoir, semblait le regarder d'un oeil mauvais. Frisk reprit la main de son ami et lui proposa de continuer la visite du village.

-Bonne idée…

Ils sortirent donc de la librairie et prirent un tournant de la route. Il y avait plusieurs jolies maisons, ils croisèrent une famille de monstres de gelée, puis un loup dont le travail semblait être de jeter de grands blocs de glace dans la rivière. C'était apparemment important pour le fonctionnement du Core, beaucoup plus loin dans la montagne. Encore un peu plus loin se trouvait la rivière, et un débarcadère où un passeur, qui n'était pas là à ce moment-là, permettait de traverser les différentes parties de la montagne dans sa gondole.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas, sur l'avenue principale du village. Il y avait plusieurs enfants et adolescents, et on voyait plus loin un arbre illuminé avec des cadeaux sous ses branches.

-Ici c'est le café du village, indiqua Nice en pointant le bâtiment à leur droite. Chez Muffet! Ce n'est pas donné, mais elle sert les meilleures pâtisseries de l'Underground! Et le soir c'est aussi une sorte de pub chic.

Les yeux de Frisk s'étaient illuminés en entendant le mot "pâtisseries", et le pouvoir de flirt trop adorable de l'enfant eut raison du lapin, qui les fit entrer dans l'établissement.

-Par contre sois tranquille, les chiens viennent souvent prendre leur pause-café ici!

En effet, l'endroit était bondé de monde, la plupart étant les chiens qu'on avait croisé la veille dans la forêt! Il y avait aussi une lapine entourée de tasses de café et qui semblait surexcitée, et quelques autres clients de toutes races un peu partout. De la musique d'ambiance sortait d'un vieux juke-box au coin de la salle. Et derrière le comptoir se trouvait une créature particulièrement impressionnante: une femme-araignée mauve, vêtue d'une jolie robe rose et rouge à dentelles. Elle s'occupait des commandes de tout le monde avec ses six bras en même temps, ce qui était tout un spectacle à voir. Nice s'installa au comptoir, et Frisk prit place à côté de lui.

-Bonjour Nice, le salua-t-elle d'une voix forte et claire, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu par ici! Qu'est-ce que je te sers aujourd'hui?

-Juste un café moka, Muffet.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu me ramènes là? Il m'a l'air mignon ton nouvel ami!

C'était particulièrement intimidant de se faire regarder par cinq yeux d'araignée. Les crocs de Muffet cliquetaient légèrement quand elle parlait, mais on remarquait le mascara sur chacun de ses longs cils, le vernis à ongles sur les griffes de ses doigts, et on la trouvait plutôt mignonne quand même. D'une manière un peu terrifiante, mais bon, il fallait s'habituer aux monstres, tous ne pouvaient pas être de gentils lapins tous doux!

-C'est un nouvel arrivant de la capitale, ils commencent déjà à arriver de New Home. Je lui ai proposé de l'aider à s'installer.

Un homme-cheval vêtu d'un manteau de cuir s'approcha d'eux.

-New Home est bondée, la reine l'a décrété il n'y a pas longtemps, mais je ne pensais pas voir de nouveaux arrivants si vite, surtout dans notre petit village perdu! s'exclama-t-il.

-Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, vu comment elle gère la Barrière, acquiesça Muffet.

-Enfin, ajouta l'homme-cheval, je suis content de voir que tu as pris les choses en main, Nice! Tu vas bien lui montrer les traditions du village, on ne perdra pas notre culture locale!

Il tapota l'épaule de Nice de son sabot, avant de retourner à sa place. Nice semblait un peu mal à l'aise, mais il commanda un beignet et un chocolat chaud pour Frisk. Muffet les servit quelques instants plus tard, et l'enfant savoura la pâtisserie. Là-haut, on avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions d'en manger, et certainement pas d'aussi bonnes! Le chocolat aussi était délicieux.

-Alors, Nice chéri, quand penses-tu venir travailler ici au café? Tu vois bien que je suis débordée, j'ai besoin d'un serveur pour m'aider! Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre qu'un humain te tombe dans les pattes…

Le lapin manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. Frisk lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais décida de voir comment la situation allait se dérouler pour l'instant.

-Pour le moment, le travail de Burgy au casse-croûte nous suffit, mais si tu es vraiment débordée un jour, appelle-moi, et je viendrai d'aider, finit-il par répondre.

-Hmmmm… d'accord, je te ferai signe, mais mon offre pour un poste plus permanent tient toujours. Quand tu es là j'ai deux fois plus de clientèle féminine!

Muffet finit par le lâcher, et par s'occuper de Dogamy et Dogaressa qui venaient d'entrer dans le café. Frisk lui jeta un regard insistant, et Nice lui dit qu'il lui expliquerait tout quand ils seraient sortis. _Il cherche un humain au lieu d'un emploi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si payant à capturer un humain? Est-ce qu'il y a une prime sur nos têtes? Et pourquoi est-ce que la moitié des monstres qu'on croise semble détester les humains? C'est de plus en plus bizarre, tout ça._

Frisk était d'accord avec l'humain tombé, et après avoir fini de manger et de régler l'addition, on suivit Nice hors du café. Devant le sapin illuminé, Nice voulut reprendre la main de l'enfant, mais celui-ci refusa.

-Il est temps que je t'explique un peu comment les choses fonctionnent par ici… dans l'Underground.

Le lapin bleu semblait chercher ses mots pendant un moment, mais il finit par reprendre la parole.

-Voilà, alors c'est compliqué, mais tu sais comment les monstres ont été enfermés dans la montagne, après la guerre?

L'enfant hocha la tête. Même si on n'avait pas reçu beaucoup d'éducation, on était au courant. C'était bien parce qu'on le savait qu'on était venu au Mont Ebott, après tout!

-Alors tu vois, il y a une Barrière qui nous empêche de sortir. Et pour la briser, il faut des âmes humaines - ne panique pas, nous ne voulons pas te tuer pour prendre ton âme! … pas nous. C'est… compliqué.

Frisk tapa du pied. On en avait marre de se faire faire des cachotteries, on voulait savoir tout de suite! C'était son âme qui était en jeu!

-Tu as raison. J'ai voulu aller trop vite, et puis dans la forêt on n'avait pas le temps… je suis désolé, dit Nice en baissant la tête. En gros, quand on a découvert qu'il fallait des âmes humaines pour briser la barrière, la reine a décrété que seuls les âmes données volontairement pourraient servir. Les humains qui tomberaient seraient invités à vivre ici jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, confortablement, et pourraient faire don de leur âme sur leur lit de mort. Ils peuvent vivre avec la famille de leur choix, qui pourra leur montrer comment fonctionne notre petit monde souterrain, les aider à s'intégrer. Rien de menaçant, tu vois? Moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée.

Frisk, toujours méfiant, hocha la tête, incitant le lapin à continuer.

-Mais tu vois, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'humains qui tombent ici. Un aux vingt ou trente ans. Et certains, en voyant les monstres, ont paniqué, tout tué sur leur passage avant de sortir par eux-mêmes. D'autres ont vécu ici jusqu'à la fin de leur jours, en profitant de nos maigres ressources pendant des décennies, mais ont refusé, ou ont été incapables de donner leur âme. Alors il y a… des monstres mécontents du système.

 _La Garde Royale._

-Exactement. Eux se proposent de simplement tuer les humains et de récolter leur âme. C'est une pratique barbare! La reine a beau être puissante, elle n'a pas le pouvoir de les arrêter. Alors… voilà, c'est pas mal ça. Le royaume est… déchiré entre ces deux factions: ceux qui voudront te protéger, et ceux qui…

 _Ceux qui voudront nous tuer._

-Si tu peux atteindre la reine à New Home, elle pourra te donner la protection dont tu as besoin. Une fois ton humanité prouvée et enregistrée, la Garde ne pourra plus rien faire.

 _Encore faut-il s'y rendre…_ mais Frisk était déterminé. Maintenant qu'on comprenait le but de cette histoire, on allait pouvoir se rendre jusqu'au bout!

-Moi et Burgerpants on va t'aider! s'exclama Nice en prenant les deux mains de l'enfant entre ses pattes et en le regardant dans les yeux. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes habiter chez nous après tout ça!

Les paroles de Muffet revenaient à la tête de Frisk. Il devait y avoir une compensation pour les "familles d'accueil" des humains, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il voulait tellement accueillir un humain chez lui?

-Oui, il y a une compensation… mais Muffet ne pense qu'à l'argent. Moi, j'aime vraiment beaucoup les humains. Leur culture, leurs manières. Et… j'aimerais vraiment mieux te connaître, Frisk.

L'enfant se sentit rougir sur place, et le teint de Nice avait pris aussi une couleur plus foncée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là, devant ce magnifique sapin illuminé, à se tenir les mains et à se dire le genre de choses qu'un couple se dirait? Mais Frisk se sentait à sa place… et on sentait finalement qu'on pouvait faire confiance à ce lapin. L'enfant lui lâcha les pattes pour mieux lui faire un calin.

Nice et Frisk finirent par reprendre leur chemin, pour continuer leurs courses - ou leur "date"? Ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée du village, on voyait au loin la grande pancarte illuminée.

-Alors ici on a le magasin général, et à côté c'est l'auberge. Ils sont tenus par un couple charmant! expliqua Nice en entraînant Frisk dans le magasin.

L'endroit n'était pas très grand, mais l'éclairage était chaleureux, et il y avait toutes sortes d'objets intéressants sur les murs. Il y avait une grande dame chèvre derrière le comptoir, qui les regardait avec un sourire maternel.

-Bonjour Nice! Comment ça va aujourd'hui?

-Salut Toriel! Ça va très bien, j'ai besoin de ceci…

Et il sortit une liste de sa poche qu'il tendit à la vendeuse. Celle-ci s'affaira aussitôt à préparer la commande.

-Alors, comment va Burgerpants? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu entrer ici, celui-là!

-Oh, comme d'habitude, il travaille et il râle…

-Et qui est ton nouvel ami ici?

-C'est un nouvel arrivant au village, je lui fais faire le tour!

-Oh, comme il est mignon! On dirait un petit chiot!

Et Toriel se pencha au-dessus de son comptoir pour flatter Frisk, qui se laissa faire en rigolant.

-Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant quelque chose emballé dans du papier, comme tu es très chou, je te donne un chèvrechou au butterscotch!

L'enfant accepta avec plaisir la pâtisserie, qu'on mit dans son inventaire. Nice régla la note pour sa commande d'épicerie.

-Oh, Nice, avant que tu partes, se rappela Toriel. Peux-tu emmener ceci à l'auberge? Mes deux hommes n'ont toujours pas dîné...

Et elle lui tendit deux boîtes de nourriture, en plus des sacs d'épicerie. Nice fila les boîtes à Frisk, avant de prendre les sacs.

-À la prochaine, Nice!

-Au plaisir!

Et ils passèrent au bâtiment voisin, l'auberge. Au comptoir se tenait un immense homme-chèvre, musclé et barbu mais au regard très gentil. À ses côtés, dépassant à peine du comptoir, se trouvait un gamin chèvre au chandail rayé.

-Salut Asgore! C'est Toriel qui m'envoie avec votre dîner!

-Oh, comme c'est gentil, merci beaucoup Nice!

Et le colosse prit entre ses larges pattes les boîtes de nourriture tendues par Frisk.

-Alors, beaucoup de visiteurs dernièrement? demanda Nice?

-Depuis l'annonce de la reine sur New Home, on a pas mal de visiteurs qui viennent voir, toutes les chambres sont pleines! Il y en a peut-être quelques uns qui vont rester, on verra bien…

-Ce n'est quand même pas la région la plus hospitalière de l'Underground, du moins pour la plupart des monstres…

-Dit celui qui sort dehors sans manteau! s'exclama Asgore.

Et tout le monde se mit à rire, puis Nice et Frisk les saluèrent avant de quitter l'auberge.

-Tu vois, tout le monde est bien gentil ici, dit Nice alors que Frisk passait ses mains sur l'étoile au sol. Tu crois… que… tu voudrais bien rester ici, avec nous? Après être passé voir la reine?

L'enfant se redressa lentement, et ne répondit rien.

On ne savait pas.

Ça impliquait tellement de choses, finalement! Mais comme avec la Gardienne des Ruines, c'était tentant de juste s'installer, et de profiter du confort et de la gentillesse qu'on lui offrait.

Mais il fallait aller voir la reine avant tout.

L'histoire devait continuer.


	10. Snowdin 5

Un tout petit chapitre, et après tout ce temps, je m'excuse! J'avoue que j'ai calé un bon moment sur cette partie, je savais très bien où j'allais avant, et j'ai plein de bonnes idées pour la suite, mais CE MOMENT PRÉCIS c'était plutôt vague. En plus d'un million de commandes à faire. Mais bon, ça débloque enfin, autant niveau inspiration que temps, alors avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir poster plus souvent! Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Frisk se promenait sur la rue principale de Snowdin, les mains dans les poches de son manteau d'hiver emprunté. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'on passait au village, et il était temps de penser à partir. On revenait de la boutique de Toriel, l'inventaire plein de nourriture pour le voyage, on était repassé sur l'étoile.

Il ne restait plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à Nice et à Burgerpants.

On était si bien perdu dans ses pensées qu'on fonça en plein sur quelqu'un de très grand, vêtu sombrement. Lorsqu'on releva la tête, on en resta bouche bée… il n'y avait pas une tête au sommet de ce corps-là, mais plutôt une grande main bleue aux ongles rouges! Le monstre se pencha et tendit la main (pas celle qui lui servait de tête, celle au bout de son bras droit) à l'enfant.

-Oh pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Frisk se demandait comment le monstre à tête de main pouvait voir, et surtout parler sans bouche, mais on ne posa pas la question et on prit la main tendue pour mieux se relever.

-Il y a beaucoup d'enfants au village, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu, tu es nouveau?

On répondit que l'on était que de passage.

-Je comprends, moi je viens ici régulièrement pour le travail, je repars bientôt aussi. Tout ne fait que passer de toute façon, y compris nos courtes vies.

Frisk cligna des yeux, pendant que le monstre s'inclinait puis repartait de son côté. _Voilà une attitude nihiliste qui tranche avec le reste du village._ Frisk regarda la grande main bleue s'éloigner pendant un instant, avant de reprendre son chemin vers l'extrémité est du village.

Mais alors qu'on passait devant Chez Muffet, on vit Burgerpants qui fumait, accoté contre le coin du café. Le chat orange héla l'enfant, qui s'approcha.

On ne savait toujours pas comment prendre Burgerpants. Nice était honnête, joyeux, toujours prêt à donner un coup de main, toujours souriant et adorable. Mais Burgerpants… déjà, il semblait être souvent parti au travail, alors on l'avait vu beaucoup moins souvent dans les derniers jours. Et il était loin d'être aussi… extraverti que son ami rongeur. Et il ne semblait pas aussi emballé à l'idée d'accueillir un humain chez lui à long terme…

-Alors, on dirait que tu files bientôt, j'me trompe?

Mais si lui était indéchiffrable, Burgerpants semblait lire Frisk comme un livre ouvert. L'enfant hocha nerveusement la tête.

-Bien sûr, tu dois aller voir la Reine des Monstres après tout. Vaut mieux ne pas rester trop longtemps avec les chiens de la Garde Royale qui traînent dans le coin. Tu veux un café de Muffet? C'est moi qui offre.

Et on se trouva entraîné dans le café, qui était heureusement presque désert. Burgerpants alla s'asseoir à une banquette en demandant deux cafés à Muffet, et Frisk s'installa en face de lui. Les boissons ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

-Tu veux du sucre?

Frisk accepta, mais en voulant en verser dans sa cuiller, le couvercle du pot de sucre se défit et la moitié tomba dans son café. Burgerpants se mit à rigoler. On lui demanda s'il venait de jouer un mauvais tour.

-J'te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès, mais tu devrais voir ta tête!

Muffet, qui avait vu le désastre, débarqua aussitôt à leur table.

-Oh, je m'excuse, je peux en apporter un autre si vous voulez…

-Laisse tomber, Muffet, je vais le prendre à sa place.

Et l'araignée repartit avec le sucrier défectueux, tandis que Burgerpants et Frisk échangeaient de tasse. Le chat but d'une traite le café sucré, qui ressemblait plus à un sirop maintenant. C'était un spectacle un peu écœurant. Frisk se contenta humblement de son café noir et amer.

-Donc! s'exclama le chat après s'être un peu secoué pour faire passer tout ce sucre caféiné. Tu comptes aller voir la Reine des Monstres. Tu vas donc continuer vers l'est pendant un bon moment, dans Waterfall. Puis les Hotlands. Puis New Home, jusqu'au château.

Frisk hocha la tête, l'air déterminé.

-Tu sais que la Garde Royale va être à tes trousses, hm? Les chiens ici ne sont que des idiots, plus tu avanceras, plus tu auras de raisons d'avoir peur de la Garde. Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'ils t'attaquent? Avec l'intention de te tuer?

Le regard fixe de Burgerpants rendait l'enfant mal à l'aise, mais on répondit qu'on trouverait bien un moyen de les éviter ou de parlementer.

-Parlementer avec des fanatiques, bonne chance, petit…

Le chat mit sa patte sur sa poche, puis sembla se rappeler qu'on ne pouvait pas fumer dans l'établissement, et se ressaisit.

-Tu sais, ça fait une éternité que les monstres sont sous terre. On a trouvé le moyen de faire pousser de la nourriture, d'avoir une énergie propre, de recycler à peu près n'importe quoi, et puis on est pacifiques de nature alors on se fait pas trop chier les uns les autres… mais on a pas trouvé le moyen d'avoir le soleil sous la montagne. La Garde Royale est prête à te tuer pour l'espoir de voir la lumière du jour.

Burgerpants fit une pause, regardant par la fenêtre, puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur Frisk.

-Moi je m'en fous du soleil. Je vois très bien même dans le noir de toute façon. Et tuer des gamins, qu'ils soient monstres ou humains… je vois pas comment ils peuvent se regarder dans une glace après avoir fait un truc pareil. Je dis pas, si t'étais le genre de taré qui tue tout sur son passage, mais je vois bien que c'est pas ton genre.

Frisk but une autre gorgée de café alors que Burgerpants soupirait.

-Le dernier qui est venu ici, c'était un de ces tarés.

Un long silence suivit, jusqu'à ce que le chat reprenne la parole.

-Moi et Nice, on n'était que des petits, mais je m'en souviens encore très bien. On était à la crèche, ils nous ont fait évacuer. Nos parents ont pas eu cette chance.

Un autre long silence. Décidément, ce café goûtait horriblement amer.

-Nice a un cœur d'or, il croit sincèrement que tous les humains ne sont pas pareils, il veut vraiment pouvoir t'accueillir chez nous et faire les choses comme il faut… et il a beaucoup étudié la culture humaine, les livres, les films… il aimerait que la Barrière se brise et pouvoir être l'ami de tous les humains. Mais moi… je dois t'avouer… je n'en ai pas envie du tout. En fait, j'ai une question pour toi, Frisk: ils sont comment, les humains, vraiment? Pas ceux des livres ou des films, les vrais?

Frisk ouvrit la bouche… ses souvenirs de la guerre, des abus, de la violence, de l'injustice lui bloquèrent la gorge. On ne put rien dire.

-Oh, à ce point-là…

Burgerpants étira la patte, et essuya une larme sur la joue de l'enfant. On ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'on pleurait.

Le chat régla rapidement la note avec Muffet, puis entraîna l'enfant hors du café. L'air frais sur son visage lui fit du bien. Burgerpants saisit une des mains de Frisk après s'être allumé une cigarette dont il semblait avoir bien besoin, et ils marchèrent doucement dans la rue perpétuellement enneigée.

-Nice t'a parlé de ceux qui veulent sortir: ceux qui accueillent les humains, comme lui; et ceux qui veulent les tuer, comme la Garde Royale. Mais il existe aussi un autre clan: ceux qui ne veulent pas sortir. Comme moi.

Frisk releva la tête alors que Burgerpants soufflait un nuage de fumée blanche.

-Les humains sont une espèce guerrière, les monstres sont pacifistes. Ils ont failli nous éliminer une fois, et je suis sûr que s'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils finiraient le boulot, et avec plaisir en plus. Nah. Ici on est à l'abri. On est bien. Le soleil n'en vaut pas la peine.

Frisk demanda ce qu'il conviendrait de faire avec son âme dans ce cas. Le chat lui sourit avant de répondre.

-Ton âme n'a pas de prix, gamin. Et c'est pas un sale matou comme moi qui va te dire quoi faire avec.

 _On t'a déjà dit ça, Frisk._ L'enfant se sentait un peu désorienté, mais aussi un peu plus rassuré. À sa façon, Burgerpants voulait l'aider, et c'était déjà beaucoup.


	11. Snowdin 6, Waterfall 1

Un autre chapitre tout court, et pas tant d'action en plus, je m'excuse! J'ai hésité longtemps à savoir si Nice voudrait ou non combattre l'humain, mais j'ai finalement décidé que ce n'était pas la peine. Il sait très bien qu'il n'est pas fort du tout - il a la même magie de glace que la Gardienne en passant, c'est quelque chose de commun chez les lapins, sauf qu'il l'applique plus de façon culinaire que pour le combat. Et puis la Gardienne l'a déjà testé, alors faire la même chose une deuxième fois ça aurait été redondant. Alors un simple départ pour notre Frisk!

Oh, et puis merci à Kaery (sur DA) pour son illustration de couverture! Je lui en ai commissionné une autre avec Nice, mais BP il est toujours cool. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

-Oh, tu pars… déjà? Et… seul?

Les oreilles de Nice s'affaissèrent, et son visage avait pris une expression déçue, puis inquiète.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller? Je peux venir avec toi, je-

-Ce gamin m'a l'air déterminé, Nice. Laisse tomber.

Nice ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde, et détourna le regard.

On avait pris un bon repas, et on avait finalement annoncé la nouvelle à Nice après avoir vidé les assiettes. Mais le pauvre lapin semblait complètement déconcerté après les paroles de Frisk. Il finit par dire, d'une toute petite voix:

-Et… est-ce que tu reviendras habiter avec nous? Après avoir… vu la Reine, et… réglé tout ce qu'il faut?

Si on devait répondre de façon honnête, on aurait dit qu'on ne savait pas ce que l'avenir réservait et qu'on ne voulait pas faire de fausses promesses. Mais en voyant les yeux pleins d'eau du lapin, on ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire ça! Alors on lui dit simplement qu'on allait certainement revenir les voir. Nice eut l'air un peu soulagé.

-Très bien, alors tu as déjà préparé la plupart des choses qu'il te faut j'imagine?

Frisk montra son inventaire plein à craquer de provisions. Nice hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

-Ça me semble suffisant, et ton équipement?

On avait toujours les gants et le manteau emprunté, mais on ne savait pas si ce serait adapté pour la prochaine zone…

-Y'fait pas aussi froid à Waterfall, dit Burgerpants, par contre c'est plus… mouillé.

-Tu as déjà des bottes de caoutchouc, approuva Nice, et ton châle suffira contre les courants d'air frais. Il y a des parapluies sur la route pour les endroits pluvieux… ah, je sais!

Nice se leva brusquement et courut jusque dans sa chambre. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une serviette de bain blanche.

-Quand ça sera trop mouillé, tu pourras t'essuyer avec ça, au moins! Elle restera sèche tant qu'elle sera dans ton inventaire. Et puis j'ai lu quelque part que c'était le genre d'item traditionnel des voyageurs et que ça aidait à garder le contrôle, ne pas paniquer, ce genre de choses…

-Dans quel livre de blagues d'humains est-ce que tu as lu ça? s'exclama Burgerpants.

Le teint de Nice prit aussitôt une teinte rouge tomate.

-C'était une série TOUT À FAIT RESPECTABLE même si c'était de la fiction!

Frisk prit la serviette des mains de Nice pendant que les deux comparses se disputaient. Elle était très douce, et elle sentait la lessive et le sucre. On réussit à la tasser dans l'inventaire, puis on s'agita devant le lapin et le chat jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent leur habituelle dispute amicale. Les deux se tournèrent vers l'enfant et…

-HMPFFFFF!

-ARGH!

Frisk leur fit un grand calin, les deux en même temps, les serrant de toutes ses forces. Une fois la surprise passée, les deux lui rendirent son étreinte, et ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans rien dire.

Puis on finit par se lâcher, et l'enfant les remercia, sincèrement, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui dans les derniers jours.

-On va s'ennuyer sans toi, Frisk! s'exclama Nice.

L'enfant répliqua qu'il n'avait qu'à aller travailler chez Muffet pour ne pas s'ennuyer en attendant son retour. Nice en resta bouche-bée pendant quelques instants, puis il sourit.

-C'est vrai, je ne peux pas rester là à me tourner les pouces pendant que tu fais ce trajet si dangereux.

-Depuis le temps que j'essaie de le convaincre, grogna Burgerpants, et l'humain n'a qu'à le dire une fois et hop il accepte…

Nice fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, et demanda plutôt à l'humain s'il avait un téléphone. Frisk sortit son cellulaire.

-Wah, c'est ancien ce truc! rigola Burgerpants. T'es sûr que ça fonctionne?

-Tant que Frisk n'est pas trop profond dans des caves ou dans le Core, ça devrait aller… au moins c'est solide ce truc…

Et le lapin entra son numéro avant de rendre l'appareil à l'humain.

-Si jamais il y a un problème, tu n'as qu'à passer un coup de fil. Ou juste pour donner des nouvelles! N'hésite surtout pas!

-Bon, alors je suppose que c'est le moment… on va t'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie du village, ok?

On hocha la tête, et après que tout le monde soit sorti de la maison, Frisk prit la patte de Burgerpants dans sa main gauche, et celle de Nice dans sa main droite. Il faisait froid sans le manteau, mais il n'y en aurait pas pour longtemps, et les deux comparses lui tenaient chaud. Il y eut quelques bourrasques très enneigées, mais très vite, trop vite, on arriva à l'ouverture d'une galerie où l'air était plus chaud, et où il n'y avait plus de neige.

Nice serra l'humain très fort contre lui, puis Burgerpants lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. On ne savait plus quoi dire, alors on se contenta d'un "au revoir, à bientôt". On avait les larmes aux yeux, mais on sut les retenir. Même si Nice pleurait ouvertement et le saluait des deux bras.

-À bientôt, gamin, dit Burgerpants en s'allumant une cigarette.

Et on finit par se tourner, et s'engouffrer dans le tunnel sombre. Il fallait regarder droit devant. Tout était humide et un peu glissant. Le tunnel finit par s'élargir, et on arriva dans une pièce où il y avait un monstre aquatique orange, et une station de garde vide.

Le monstre explique que les fleurs ici produisent un écho, et répètent les dernières choses qu'elles ont entendu. Comme de raison, la fleur à côté de lui répète tout ce qu'il dit. On remarque aussi une étoile au sol, et on passe ses mains dessus. On est déterminé à continuer, même si on ne sait toujours pas ce que cette zone, et cette histoire, nous réserve…

Déjà, il y a une chute d'eau, dans laquelle des pierres s'éboulent. L'enfant s'y aventure en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire heurter par un rocher.

Il y a ensuite un couloir, dans lequel des plantes sombres et hautes poussent. Quelque chose semble déjà y avancer, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'on a déjà vu quelque part… la tête de main!

-Ah, bonjour, petit! As-tu besoin d'un peu d'aide? Tu ne verras pas grand chose dans ces broussailles…

On accepta, et le monstre se pencha pour le prendre dans sa main… tête… au sommet de son crâne! C'était une sensation particulièrement étrange de se trouver dans une main aussi grande que son propre corps, mais le monstre lui fit traverser les broussailles sans problème et le posa ensuite par terre de l'autre côté.

-Je crois que nous nous sommes vus au village, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne restes pas là-bas finalement?

On répondit qu'on devait voyager un peu pour le moment.

-Bien sûr. Et puis la vie est un grand voyage avec un million de chemins et d'arrêts, mais une seule destination, de toute façon.

 _Je sais pas trop si ce type me plaît ou si j'ai envie de l'étrangler._ Étrangler une main, quelle notion étrange. Le monstre ajouta qu'ils pouvaient marcher ensemble pendant un moment, puisqu'ils semblaient aller dans la même direction. Frisk hésita, mais finit par accepter que le grand monstre rejoigne son équipe. Il était bizarre, mais pas méchant, et quelqu'un de grand comme lui, et qui semblait voyager souvent dans l'Underground, ne nuirait certainement pas lors de son passage en terrain inconnu.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Premièrement: j'espère que tout le monde a compris l'allusion avec la serviette!

Deuxièmement: le monstre-main! On l'avait croisé au chapitre précédent, déjà. Je suis allée le chercher loin celui-là, mais il est bien dans le jeu, c'est bien un swap avec un autre personnage, je n'ai rien inventé! Et ouaip, il se joint bien au "party" de Frisk, alors on devrait le voir pas mal.

Troisièmement: il y aura plus de combats dans les prochains chapitres, promis!


	12. Waterfall 2

Est-ce que, pour un monstre à tête de main, se faire faire une manucure, c'est l'équivalent d'aller chez le coiffeur?

Voici le chapitre de la semaine - ah ça fait deux semaines? Oups... en plus je me suis pêtée le dos à cause de la glace dans les escaliers cette semaine, j'étais au repos, mais m'asseoir trop longtemps c'était pénible. Pas pu travailler, pas pu écrire de fifics... au moins j'ai enfin fini Pokémon Sun, tiens, déjà ça...

Les choses recommencent à brasser un peu plus, après quelques chapitres tout gentils à Snowdin, notre Frisk va rencontrer de plus en plus de difficultés! Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

-Nous avons eu des rapports étranges venant des chiens de Snowdin. Il semblerait que "quelque chose" leur soit passé sous le museau.

-Il y a beaucoup de visiteurs de New Home dernièrement. Plein de gens qui passent dans le coin jusqu'au village.

-Celui-là ne venait pas de New Home. Il arrivait des Ruines.

Silence. Puis…

-Tu crois qu'il s'agit d'un humain, Bratty?

-Nous n'avons eu aucune confirmation. Mais si c'est le cas, il ne faut surtout pas le laisser filer. Il voudra passer par ici pour se rendre jusqu'à la Reine, n'est-ce pas?

-Il n'aura pas le choix.

-Je compte sur vous pour l'attraper. Ou au moins confirmer qu'il s'agit d'un humain.

-Je ne vais pas juste confirmer son humanité, je vais arracher son âme et m'en faire un trophée.

-Ce n'est pas si facile…

-Je suis le premier à le savoir, petite. Je me suis entraîné durant toute ma longue vie pour ce moment. Je suis prêt.

-Très bien. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller. Avec un peu de chance, votre longue vie ne va pas trouver une fin pitoyable ici.

-BRATTY!

Les deux silhouettes s'éloignèrent, mais Frisk et Main attendirent un moment avant de sortir de leur cachette. La grande main bleue se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'étira un peu, avant de se tourner vers l'enfant (mais par où elle voyait exactement?) et de lui demander:

-Ces deux gardes… est-ce qu'ils parlaient de toi par hasard?

On hésita, avant de répondre que oui, on était bien l'humain dont ils parlaient.

-Oh, je vois… je me disais bien, aussi. On n'en croise pas très souvent dans ton genre.

Frisk demanda, d'une voix un peu effrayée, si elle comptait nous dénoncer à la Garde Royale.

-Hm? Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil? Je vais laisser la vie suivre son cours, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être responsable du meurtre d'un enfant. Mais je ne crois pas pouvoir t'aider contre eux non plus. C'est ton chemin, pas le mien.

 _Ce nouveau membre de notre équipe est encore moins utile que Nice et Burgerpants. Super._ Effectivement, Main non plus n'avait pas des stats de combat très élevées. On n'avait aucune idée de son pouvoir magique, et son inventaire laissait à désirer - il y avait surtout pas mal de neige provenant du bonhomme de neige. Si en plus elle n'était pas particulièrement disposée à filer un coup de main _MAIS QUEL JEU DE MOT TROP FACILE FRISK NON MAIS_ elle ne serait effectivement pas d'une grande aide. Mais elle était grande, et elle avait aperçu les deux Gardes de loin, ce qui était déjà un atout intéressant.

Frisk et Main déplacèrent des fleurs flottantes, leur permettant de traverser des ruisseaux sans se mouiller. Les monstres locaux semblaient plutôt préoccupés par l'hygiène qu'autre chose, et n'étaient pas bien dangereux, quand soudain…

-Hé poupée! Tu passes souvent dans le coin, c'est pour me voir?

Un monstre chevalin à queue de poisson apparut. Il avait un air fier, une crinière bien peignée et il montrait ses bras musclés. Main soupira et le hua.

-Oh, sois pas si timide, ma jolie!

Aaron voulut s'approcher, mais Frisk s'interposa, fixant le monstre d'un air défiant.

-Tu t'es fait un petit ami, Main? Je suis sûr qu'il ne flexe pas aussi bien que moi!

Et c'est ainsi que commença l'improbable concours de flexions de bras entre Aaron et Frisk. L'enfant flexa de toutes ses forces à chaque tour sous les encouragements de Main, évitant les muscles bombés du cheval et ses gouttes de sueur… jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se flexe hors de la pièce! Main secoua la tête, découragée.

-Je sais qu'il en faut pour tous les goûts, mais lui n'est vraiment pas du mien. Si seulement il pensait à autre chose qu'aux filles et à l'entraînement…

Frisk demanda si elle l'avait souvent croisé par ici.

-Oh oui, souvent. À chaque fois c'est la même histoire. Ce type ne comprend rien. Est-ce que vous en avez beaucoup, des comme ça, à la surface?

L'enfant répondit que oui, malheureusement.

-C'est partout du pareil au même, on dirait, n'est-ce pas?

Les deux soupirent, avant de se remettre en route. Il y a d'autres fleurs à déplacer pour traverser des cours d'eau, et des moldsmals, des moldsbyggs et d'autres woshuas. On trouve une écho-fleur qui parle de responsabilités trop élevées, et une part de quiche qui semble encore mangeable. On traverse le courant dans l'autre sens, et on arrive dans une pièce plus sombre, où le chemin est construit avec des planches au-dessus de l'eau, comme un quai. L'eau est si sombre qu'elle en semble noire. Des quenouilles sombres y poussent.

Dring dring! Frisk répond à son cellulaire.

-Bon, fait la voix de Nice, je sais que ça ne fait qu'une heure que tu es parti, mais tu es sûr que tout va bien, Frisk? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide? Tu ne veux pas une petite glace?

-Nice tu es déjà en train de l'appeler? s'exclame la voix de Burgerpants, un peu plus loin il semblerait.

-Et si la Garde Royale lui était déjà tombé dessus? Et si Frisk était tombé à l'eau et s'était noyé? Et si les woshuas décidaient de le laver jusqu'à la mort? Et si-

Frisk interrompt Nice pour lui dire qu'il va très bien pour le moment. Nice pousse un soupir de soulagement, puis laisse l'appareil à Burgerpants.

-Comme tu vois, Nice s'inquiète pour toi. Appelle de temps en temps sinon il sera pas tenable, ok? Allez, on se voit bientôt.

Frisk promet d'appeler souvent, et finit par raccrocher. Main regarde d'un air intéressé.

-Ce sont tes amis de Snowdin? Ils m'ont l'air très enjoués.

L'enfant hoche la tête, et regarde son téléphone. Plus précisément, le seul autre numéro enregistré dans son téléphone. On décide d'appeler, juste pour voir. Ça semble sonner quelques coups, mais très vite une voix automatisée informe que le signal pour cette région n'est pas disponible. Les Ruines sont vraiment isolées du reste de l'Underground, on dirait…

Les deux compagnons montent sur l'espèce de quai, et voient une embarcation au bout. Mais le radeau est tout petit, et ne permet qu'à une seule personne à la fois de flotter.

-Vas-y d'abord, dit Main. Tu n'auras qu'à me le renvoyer, et je te rejoindrai bien vite. Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin par ici, on ne devrait pas se perdre. Même si les voies humaines sont inconnues aux monstres, nous pouvons quand même emprunter les mêmes chemins parfois.

Frisk embarque donc sur le petit radeau, et Main lui donne l'élan nécessaire pour flotter dans l'obscurité quasi totale. On a de la difficulté à faire la différence entre l'air sombre et l'eau obscure, et on ne sait pas si les murs sont près ou loin. C'est une sensation étourdissante, oppressante, mais on finit par voir le quai d'arrivée, et le radeau flotte lentement jusqu'à sa destination. On met les pieds sur les planches, et on renvoie le radeau dans la direction d'où l'on vient en le poussant dans l'eau. Main ne devrait pas tarder…

Il fait si sombre, et les ombres semblent s'allonger au sol…

-Ah te voilà! Intrus! Humain! À l'attaque!

Et le sol s'illumine magiquement sous les pieds de Frisk, qui n'a que le temps de s'écarter avant qu'une sorte lame étoilée s'y plante à toute vitesse. La lueur magique est éblouissante après toute cette obscurité, mais l'enfant n'a pas le temps de se frotter les yeux que déjà le sol s'illumine à nouveau sous lui. Il faut fuir!

Frisk courut donc sur le quai qui semblait s'étirer à l'infini, évitant les grands ronds lumineux au sol où des shurikens et des kunais magiques allaient se planter. On ne savait pas qui poursuivait ainsi, ni d'où toute cette magie provenait, mais elle était de plus en plus précise, et les lames frôlaient l'enfant de plus en plus près…

Finalement, essoufflé, on arriva sur la terre ferme, à des herbes hautes. L'enfant s'y cacha de son mieux. Son poursuivant, silhouette indistincte, regarda un peu dans les herbes, mais ne les dépassant pas, la recherche était difficile, et il sembla abandonner. On l'entendit plonger dans l'eau, à côté du quai.

On resta là un bon moment pour reprendre son souffle, et se ressaisir. On avait eu si peur! Son coeur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine, et son âme clignotait, rouge vif. On mangea un chèvrechou à la cannelle pour guérir des égratignures laissées par les armes magiques, avant de finalement se remettre sur pied. Main arriva du quai à ce moment.

-Tu as croisé la Garde Royale?

On acquiesça, toujours pas tout à fait remis de ses émotions.

-J'ai vu les lumières de loin. Je ne sais pas qui en a après toi, mais… bonne chance.

 _On n'a pas besoin de chance quand on est déterminé,_ dit l'enfant tombé, et Frisk était vaguement d'accord. Mais on était quand même bien content d'en arriver à la prochaine étoile au sol. Qui sait quand ce Garde à la magie puissante retomberait sur eux à nouveau?


	13. Waterfall 3

Bon c'est un chapitre court, mais au moins ça m'aura pas pris deux semaine pour le pondre celui-là. Il est quatre heures du matin et j'arrive toujours pas à dormir parce que je voulais le faire, voilà, enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

-Ah ben, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? T'as croisé la Garde Royale?

Frisk cligna des yeux d'étonnement. C'était Burgerpants, vêtu d'un hoodie rose plutôt que de son épais manteau d'hiver, qui fumait tranquillement à côté d'un téléscope. L'enfant ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question, et lui demanda plutôt ce qu'il faisait là, d'un ton surpris.

-Ben… je vais travailler, répondit le chat en haussant les épaules. J'ai le quart de soir. Avec ton départ et Nice qui s'énervait pour rien, j'ai failli oublier, en plus.

On ne trouvait rien à répliquer. C'était presque vexant de le voir apparaître là aussi relax, alors qu'on venait d'échapper à on ne sait quel Garde armé jusqu'aux dents! Le chat leva les yeux et regarda Main, qui restait derrière l'enfant en ne sachant pas trop où se mettre.

-Tu t'es trouvé de la compagnie pour la route, gamin?

Le chat écrasa son mégot dans son cendrier portable avant de s'avancer et de tendre la patte vers Main, qui la lui serra (pas avec sa tête-main, avec ses mains-mains… ok, Sima, les lecteurs ont probablement compris…)

-S'lut, moi c'est Burgerpants. J'crois vous avoir déjà vue quelque fois au village…?

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Main, répondit celle-ci d'un ton neutre. Je reviens effectivement de Snowdin, et Frisk a gentiment accepté de me tenir compagnie sur la route.

Elle dépassait le chat de toute son impressionnante tête-main bleue, et elle avait l'air très élégante dans son manteau long noir à côté de sa tenue dépenaillée. Juste d'un regard, on voyait qui venait du petit village éloigné et qui venait de la grande ville...

-Sympa, gamin, dit Burgerpants en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Enfin, j'vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous avez sûrement une longue route à faire, et moi je dois bientôt arriver à mon stand. On se verra peut-être là-bas, Frisk!

Et il les salua de la patte, avant de s'éloigner rapidement dans l'obscurité du couloir. Frisk, par pur esprit de contradiction, décida de prendre la porte à leur gauche, juste pour ne pas suivre le même chemin.

-Hé, mais où vas-tu, s'exclama Main, cette salle est un cul-de-sac…

Et effectivement, ils débouchèrent dans une petite salle sans autre issue… et ils furent accueillis par une poignée de confettis vert-blanc-rouge.

-ENFIN UN COUPLE QUI VIENT APPRÉCIER LA CUISINE ITALIENNE POUR SA SORTIE ROMANTIQUE! VOUS ÊTES LES BIENVENUS DANS L'INTIME TRATTORIA ROULANTE "CHEZ PAPYRUS"!

 _Nooooooooon pas vrai…_ mais si, c'était bien le même Papyrus qu'à Snowdin, en os et en os, chapeau de chef cuisinier inclus. Ils ne cessaient de croiser la population du village, décidément. Le squelette les entraîna à une petite table de bistro, leur sortit deux chaises pliantes de son inventaires, et les força à s'asseoir. Frisk échangea un regard avec Main. C'était difficile de lire l'expression d'une main, mais vu comment elle était crispée, elle semblait aussi désespérée que l'enfant.

-JE VOUS OFFRE LE MENU TABLE D'HÔTE ROMANTIQUE POUR LA MODIQUE SOMME DE 20G, À PRENDRE OU À PRENDRE!

-Non merci monsieur le chef, c'est bien gentil, mais nous ne faisons que passer…

-ALORS VOICI L'ANTIPASTI!

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas d'oreilles, mais Papyrus ne semblait pas entendre les protestations des deux compagnons, et il posa plutôt sur la table des croûtons brûlés avec une sorte de compote indéfinissable sur le dessus. Il les regarda avec anticipation. Frisk soupira et avala sa part de l'entrée.

On perdit 2 HP. Frisk regarda Main avec inquiétude; elle en avait perdu autant, et elle n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup, elle semblait se sentir assez mal. L'enfant voulut se relever, mais déjà Papyrus apportait un grand plat de pâtes pour deux. _Frisk, c'est le moment d'être un véritable héros._

Et c'est ainsi que Frisk avala seul la double portion de pâtes, tout aussi infectes que la dernière fois. La vision de l'enfant se troublait et se colorait de teintes étranges. L'expérience pasta en double était vraiment indescriptible. Et évidemment, on perdit 10 HP et il fallut un moment pour que les arc-en-ciels démoniaques cessent de passer devant les yeux de Frisk.

-COMME DESSERT, PUISQUE JE SUIS UN SPAGHETTORE ET NON UN PÂTISSIER, JE VOUS PROPOSE LES CONFECTIONS DE MISS MUFFET. J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS SAUREZ APPRÉCIER LEUR GOÛT ARACHNÉEN ET DÉLICAT.

Et il leur tendit un café froid et des beignets de Chez Muffet. Frisk avala avec plaisir la pâtisserie qui lui permit de reprendre un nombre de HP acceptable. Main aussi semblait heureuse de pouvoir récupérer ce qu'elle avait perdu. Les deux ne touchèrent pas au vieux café froid.

-J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS AVEZ ADORÉ VOTRE EXPÉRIENCE PASTA À LA TRATTORIA ROULANTE DU GRANS SPAGHETTORE PAPYRUS! N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LAISSER VOS COMMENTAIRES SUR NOTRE PAGE UNDERNET DÈS QUE POSSIBLE!

Frisk posa les 20G sur la table et demanda d'un air faussement intéressé s'il avait plus de clients depuis qu'il était installé à Waterfall.

-PAS VRAIMENT, CETTE SALLE EST ENCORE MOINS PASSANTE QUE LA FORÊT DE SNOWDIN. VOUS ÊTES MES PREMIERS VRAIS CLIENTS DEPUIS DES JOURS, JE VOUS REMERCIE INFINIMENT ET JE SUIS CERTAIN QUE VOUS ME LAISSEREZ AU MOINS SIX ÉTOILES SUR CINQ EN FAISANT VOTRE REVIEW!

Papyrus les laissa finalement partir en les saluant joyeusement. Frisk et Main fuirent la salle aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent.

Ils se trouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle avec le télescope. Un petit monstre blanc s'approcha, l'air innocent. Frisk ne se sentait pas prêt à plus de mauvaises surprises, mais se pencha malgré tout vers Loren, qui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'une étoile?

C'était déjà une question compliquée pour un enfant.

-Est-ce qu'on peut les toucher?

Et puis expliquer ça à des monstres qui n'en ont jamais vu en vrai, ça rendait les choses encore plus compliquées.

-Est-ce qu'on peut les manger?

Heeeeeeeeeeeu...

-Est-ce qu'on peut les tuer?

 _NON MAIS C'EST UN DÉFILÉ DE DINGUES PAR ICI OU QUOI?_

-Es-tu une étoile?

Frisk dirigea Loren vers le télescope, puis s'en alla d'un pas pressé en prenant Main par le bras. Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine salle serait un peu plus calme!

Le sol est totalement noir, mais l'eau brille d'une intense couleur cyan. De l'herbe courte et touffue pousse au sol, et des quenouilles noires parsèment la tranquille rivière lumineuse. On voit aussi des écho-fleurs ici et là. Tout de suite, Frisk se sent beaucoup plus calme. Le clapotement de l'eau semble être comme une mélodie, douce, relaxante. On se rend compte qu'on serrait le bras de Main beaucoup trop fort tellement on était stressé après avoir rencontré Papyrus et Loren.

On se détend un peu. La route est encore longue, mais il n'y a rien à craindre ici, on le sait. On le sent.


	14. Waterfall 4

J'adore Waterfall, surtout ce coin, c'est mon endroit préféré du jeu. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

-Alors tu as croisé Burgy finalement! Je ne savais pas si vous alliez vous voir, mais je lui ai demandé de passer à pied plutôt que de prendre le ferry pour aller à son stand, histoire d'avoir plus de chances.

Frisk ne dit rien à propos de l'attaque du Garde Royal, et parla plutôt de Papyrus et de son stand d'empoisonnement alimentaire.

-Je me disais bien que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment à Snowdin, alors il était là… heu… tu t'en es bien tiré, bravo…?

Nice eut un rire gêné avant de vite changer le sujet.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris tu te promènes avec la dame-main qui vient parfois au village? Elle est très gentille, mais je ne sais pas si elle pourra te protéger aussi efficacement que Burgy et moi.

Frisk se retint de répliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose pour sa protection, et répondit plutôt qu'elle était assez maligne pour ne pas se mettre en danger inutilement.

-Ok, c'est… rassurant, je suppose. Aaaaah, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne t'aider, Frisk? Je pourrais t'emmener des glaces à volonté!

L'enfant répondit qu'on allait continuer à se débrouiller seul, que tout allait bien se passer.

On ne voudrait pas le mettre en danger, surtout.

-C'est bon, mais continue de me donner des nouvelles régulièrement! À plus!

Et il raccrocha. Frisk poursuivit sa route au milieu de la terre noire et de l'eau d'un bleu lumineux. Les fleurs bruissaient des échos indistincts, et on ne croisait que des petits monstres faciles à épargner. On trouva une vieille paire de chaussons de ballet dans un buisson, mais on se contenta de les mettre dans son inventaire sans les essayer. On préférait de bonnes bottes de caoutchouc, surtout avec l'humidité ambiante - et puis ça ne semblait même pas être la bonne pointure.

-Hé salut! Moi c'est Onion-san!

Main murmura aussitôt à l'oreille de Frisk:

-Ne lui dis rien surtout, sinon on en a pour des heures.

Et elle prit la main de l'enfant et l'entraîna rapidement derrière elle, tandis que le grand monstre tentaculaire au visage anime-esque les suivait en leur racontant on ne savait quoi à propos de ses amis qui étaient tous partis dans un aquarium.

Ils finissent par arriver au bout de la salle, laissant Onion-san et son bavardage derrière eux, pour arriver dans un couloir avec une porte scellée. Apparemment, Main n'avait jamais réussi à l'ouvrir, celle-là. Plus loin, il y a une statue arrosée par de la bruine. La pierre a été érodée avec le temps, mais on semble encore y discerner une forme à genoux, tendant quelque chose de ses deux mains tendues.

-C'est un mémorial, expliqua Main. Le problème, c'est que personne ne semble se souvenir de ce que c'est supposer nous rappeler. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je la trouve triste, cette statue. On oublie même les choses qu'on a gravé dans la pierre pour mieux s'en souvenir. Tout s'efface avec le temps, même les pensées les plus importantes.

Frisk passe encore un moment devant la statue, avant de continuer son chemin. Il pleut de plus en plus, et par endroits il semble que le plafond laisse passer de véritables chutes d'eau. Heureusement, il y a un bac avec des parapluies juste avant toutes ces chutes, laissé à la discrétion des voyageurs. Main et Frisk s'en prennent chacun un et progressent dans la pluie qui tombe inégalement du plafond.

-Par contre, ce bac avec les parapluies est là depuis probablement aussi longtemps que cette statue, et tout le monde sait bien pourquoi et comment. C'est pourtant un objet anodin, mais ça reste dans les mémoires bien plus qu'un mémorial. Étrange comment les pensées voyagent, non?

Le couloir fait un coude, mais la pluie continue de tomber. Le couloir est fait de façon à ce que l'eau ne s'y accumule pas, et tombe dans les plantes à côté. Le son des gouttes qui tombent sans relâche couvre tous les autres sons, à part la voix de Main qui continue de parler doucement.

-Les pensées peuvent voyager sans que les gens ne le fassent, aussi. Mais les gens qui voyagent peuvent voir toutes sortes de pensées différentes. J'imagine que c'est la même chose chez les humains, non? Il paraît qu'il y a toutes sortes de cultures différentes, à la surface.

Frisk acquiesce doucement.

-Chez les monstres les différences de culture ne sont pas très marquées. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux après tout. Et à force d'être sous terre, avec peu de ressources, nous ne sommes plus très créatifs non plus. À part peut-être ce fantôme qui est populaire en ce moment. Il donne aux monstres une culture qui leur est propre, avec sa musique, ses histoires, ses magasins. Il y a peut-être un peu d'espoir pour ceux qui ne verront jamais le soleil.

Le couloir fait un nouveau coude, et s'ouvre vers une salle immense, où il n'y a qu'un chemin droit et le plus grand lac qu'on ait jamais vu à côté. L'eau est grise et triste. Au loin, on voit un grand château et une ville illuminée.

-New Home. La grande cité des monstres sous la montagne. Ta route est encore longue.

Il faut un moment pour traverser cette grande salle, avant de revenir à un couloir plus étroit. Ils laissent leurs parapluies dans le bac prévu à cet effet, maintenant que les chutes d'eau sont passées. Bientôt le duo parvient à une petite falaise. Main saisit l'enfant par sa grande main et lui permet d'atteindre le sommet sans trop d'efforts, mais c'est définitivement trop haut pour qu'elle l'escalade toute seule, et Frisk n'a pas la force de la hisser non plus.

-Continue jusqu'au petit village, et attends-moi là, je vais prendre un autre chemin. Fais attention, j'ai entendu quelqu'un derrière nous dans la pluie.

Frisk remercia Main pour son avertissement et son aide, et continua dans la prochaine salle, où l'attendait une étoile au sol. D'habitude on appréciait bien ces étoiles, mais celle-ci ressemblait plutôt à un mauvais présage… Bientôt, on atteignit un pont de bois, et comme on le pressentait, Frisk vit des lames lumineuses s'y enfoncer juste devant son nez.

-Ha ha! Te voilà, humain! s'exclama théâtralement une voix derrière Frisk.

L'enfant se retourna, prêt à affronter le Garde Royal qui le poursuivait ainsi. On eut un sursaut de surprise en le voyant.

Le Garde n'était pas très grand, et il portait quelque chose de lourd sur son dos qui lui donnait une posture voûtée. Juste à voir ses dents croches et jaunies, et sa longue barbiche grise, on comprenait qu'il était très vieux. À bien regarder, ce qu'il portait sur son dos était une carapace; c'était un monstre-tortue. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de kimono brun usé, sans manches, et il avait un bandana au front. Un large sourire s'étira sur son visage vert olive, et il prit dramatiquement une pose de combat. Une multitude de shurikens et de kunais magiques apparurent derrière lui.

-Prépare-toi à affronter Gerson, le Marteau de la Justice!

Frisk n'eut que le temps de mettre ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, que déjà les lames se fracassaient sur le pont, si bien que celui-ci vola en éclats! L'enfant tomba de plusieurs mètres et plongea dans l'eau. Lorsqu'on en sortit, on se rendit compte qu'elle était particulièrement puante.

Des déchets l'entouraient de toutes parts. Des piles et des piles et des montagnes de déchets humains. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer le décor sordide, Gerson s'était lui aussi lancé dans le vide!

On voulut avancer, mais l'eau gluante ralentissait les pas de l'enfant, ses bottes en étaient pleines. On n'eut que le temps de passer ses doigts sur l'étoile qui traînait au sol comme une lueur d'espoir parmi les déchets, avant que le vieux monstre-tortue atterrisse dans la salle en projetant de l'eau partout. Le combat commençait déjà.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

*domdomdom* Voilà, je vous laisse avec plein de suspense! Mouahahahahahahaha!


	15. Waterfall 5

Bon, je suis débordée, mais quelqu'un m'a donné de la motivation pour continuer à écrire cette fific, alors un petit chapitre de combat, avec un gros indice sur la suite en plus, et hop!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Ce n'est pas évident du tout de se battre dans l'eau puante jusqu'à la taille, contre un monstre marin habitué au terrain, qui semble pouvoir faire apparaître des kunais et des shurikens magiques à volonté.

-Allez, fais-moi face et bats-toi, humain!

L'âme de Frisk est devenue verte après un coup de marteau magique géant, et effectivement il semble bien que faire face aux lames pour les bloquer semble être le seul moyen de s'en sortir. Mais elles fusent de partout en même temps, et on n'a que le temps de les voir sortir de l'eau à la dernière seconde, il est impossible de se tourner à temps pour faire face à toutes les armes unes après les autres.

-Ah, ça commence à revenir, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas battu pour vrai.

C'est finalement le tour de Frisk, qui n'a que le temps d'enfourner un chèvrechou à la cannelle pour refermer quelques plaies avant que le Garde Royal ne s'y remette. Les attaques sont toutes relativement semblables, mais elles sont tellement rapides et imprévisibles qu'il est impossible de toutes les éviter. Il a beau être vieux, Gerson le Marteau de la Justice est visiblement un combattant expérimenté.

-Vas-y, essaie donc de m'attaquer si tu le peux, humain!

Mais on préfère profiter de la pause momentanée pour avaler une autre collation qui remonte les points de vie. C'est la première fois qu'on est attaqué par un monstre avec une volonté réelle de faire du mal, et la tentation de répliquer est forte, _mais on ne frappe pas les personnes âgées, quand même!_

-Je vais ramener ton âme à Bratty, ce sera un magnifique trophée pour la Garde Royale.

Même en mangeant, ce n'est pas assez, et les attaques de kunais et de shurikens deviennent de plus en plus erratiques et difficiles à suivre. Et, surpris par un couteau dans le dos en plein coeur, l'enfant s'effondre dans l'eau opaque, son âme se brise en mille morceaux, et puis c'est le noir.

-Ne nous quitte pas! s'exclama une voix féminine un peu lointaine. Tu dois rester parmi nous!

 _Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais cette histoire ne se continuera pas toute seule. Prêt, Frisk?_

Comme si on avait le contrôle de ces choses-là! Et hop, on revient une seconde avant le début de l'attaque de Gerson et on se prend encore un tas d'éclaboussures d'eau sale dans le visage. C'est un charmant retour à la vie.

-Allez, fais-moi face et bats-toi, humain!

On commence par tenter de négocier et de lui dire qu'on ne veut pas de mal à personne, que ce n'est pas la peine d'entamer un combat contre un enfant.

-Tu crois que je vais m'arrêter simplement parce que tu es un peu jeune? C'est mon honneur qui est en jeu!

Bon, ça ne change pas grand chose de parler, mais on commence déjà à retenir l'ordre des lames. On s'attend à une longue journée pleine de retours dans le temps. Le combat s'annonce encore plus corsé que celui contre la Gardienne des Ruines.

-J'ai vu ce que vous pouvez faire, vous les humains, dit Gerson pendant que Frisk avale le même chèvrechou à la canelle que tout à l'heure. J'étais là, pendant la Grande Guerre.

 _Ouaaaaah c'est vraiment un vrai de vrai vieux de la vieille! La Grande Guerre des Monstres et des Humains, c'était il y a des centaines d'années!_

Mais contrairement à l'humain tombé, Frisk n'a pas le temps d'admirer la vieillesse du monstre-tortue devant lui, puisqu'on est un peu trop occupé à faire face aux torrents de lames pour mieux les bloquer. En tout cas il est en forme pour son âge, rien à redire là-dessus. _Il aurait dû prendre sa retraite au lieu de continuer à traîner dans la Garde Royale._

-Les humains sont assez horribles pour envoyer des enfants comme toi au combat comme chair à canon. Les humains sont assez abominables pour massacrer nos propres enfants sans défense. L'âge ne semble rien avoir à voir avec la violence à l'intérieur de vous.

Les attaques s'intensifient, et Frisk se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le provoquer.

-Alors, gamin, ne t'étonne pas si tu trouves la même violence à l'intérieur de certains d'entre nous. Nous, la Garde Royale avons peut-être vendu nos âmes au diable, mais ce n'est qu'un maigre prix à payer pour avoir les vôtres.

Frisk ressent un malaise en entendant ces mots, et ne peut éviter les shurikens qui se plantent dans ses côtes par les deux côtés, brisant son âme verte en mille morceaux.

-N'abandonne pas! fait la mystérieuse voix de femme. Reste déterminé!

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu t'es laissé massacrer, là. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser aux délires de ce vieux sénile! Ne dis rien et apprends l'ordre des attaques. Il va sûrement finir par se fatiguer, vu son âge. Allez, on reprend._

Frisk n'a pas le temps de répliquer, que déjà on se fait éclabousser et l'attaque commence. Irrité, on n'a pas envie d'écouter l'enfant tombé, pour une fois, et on essaie à nouveau de discuter avec lui, tiens pourquoi ne pas le supplier de nous laisser la vie sauve?

-La Garde Royale ne fait pas de prisonniers.

 _Bon, tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien!_ Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, répliqua mentalement Frisk. Encore des kunais et des shurikens magiques, après le premier coup de marteau géant, comme si ça n'avait pas de fin. On s'avoue que l'enfant tombé a raison. Il faut simplement tenter de tenir le coup… jusqu'à… la fin.


	16. Waterfall 6

Encore une fois, désolée pour la longue absence, décidément j'ai pas un moment de répit dans mon boulot! Par contre je n'abandonne pas cette fic, en fait c'est plutôt cette fic qui n'abandonne pas mes pensées... hahaha.

C'est le retour d'un personnage que j'aime bien! Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Après une vingtaine de séries d'attaques, on réussit à tenir le coup de plus en plus longtemps, et l'enfant sent son esprit se vider peu à peu. On esquive, on mange, on esquive, on mange. On ne parle même plus à Gerson. On a juste hâte d'en venir à bout. Ce n'est pas comme l'attaque de glace de la Gardienne des Ruines, qui figeait l'âme et les émotions sur place: c'est volontaire. C'est même nécessaire, pour ne pas céder à la folie.

C'est un peu comme une transe, finalement. Ça permet de rester concentré. Les tours se succèdent, et on arrive de mieux en mieux à éviter les coups, et on tient de plus en plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que-

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CHAHUT? VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI D'ENVOYER DE L'EAU PARTOUT? ET PUIS VOUS ABÎMEZ LES DÉCHETS QUI ONT PAS ENCORE ÉTÉ EXPLORÉS!

Gerson, hébété, arrête son attaque. Frisk est aussi complètement surpris, sa concentration brisée, et lève les yeux pour voir apparaître devant le monstre-tortue…

Mettaton le fantôme! Furieux, il se mit soudainement à lancer des éclairs dans toutes les directions! Frisk, son âme toujours verte, ne peut pas les éviter, mais son bouclier magique lui permet d'en éviter la plus grosse part.

-ON NE SE MET PAS EN TRAVERS DE LA GARDE ROYALE! s'exclame Gerson, qui ressort son gros marteau.

Il en donne quelques coups en direction de Mettaton, mais le fantôme les évite facilement en flottant hors de leur portée, en riant. Gerson s'énervait visiblement.

-REVIENS ICI QUE JE TE PUNISSE, ESPÈCE DE PETIT FANTÔME GLUANT!

-Oh, que j'ai peur! s'écria sarcastiquement Mettaton, avant de voler jusqu'à Frisk.

L'enfant vit avec horreur le marteau au-dessus de lui s'abattre sur sa tête, comme dans un film au ralenti…

BANG!

Il ne restait qu'un seul point de HP dans la barre de l'humain, mais…

 _Ton âme n'est plus verte, Frisk! C'est le moment de filer!_

On ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et on prit ses jambes à son cou. Heureusement, Gerson était encore trop occupé à se disputer avec Mettaton pour remarquer ce qui venait de se passer. Il tentait encore de lui donner des coups de marteau, sans succès et avec de plus en plus de rage.

On finit par arriver à un escalier qui sortait de l'eau, et on put enfin rejoindre la terre ferme. Dans la pièce suivante se trouvait une étoile, et Frisk se jeta dessus pour remonter ses HP. On avait enfin échappé à ce long et pénible combat, voilà qui remplirait n'importe qui de détermination!

Après avoir repris son souffle, l'enfant se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux continuer sa route au plus vite avant que Gerson ne se rende compte que sa proie lui avait échappé. Mais il y avait beaucoup de couloirs à emprunter… on tenta celui le plus à gauche.

Il y avait un petit oiseau par terre, et comme on reconnaissait vaguement l'endroit, on se dit que c'était un raccourci pour revenir en arrière. Mais il fallait continuer.

On retourna dans la grande pièce, puis on tenta le couloir un peu plus à droite. Il menait à une jolie maison, dont la forme rappelait… une gueule de lézard? Il y avait aussi un mannequin d'entraînement qui semblait très usé. Hésitant, l'enfant frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Comme le chemin ne continuait pas plus loin, on laissa tomber et on retourna encore dans la grande pièce.

Le chemin suivant menait à deux maisons, l'une bleue, l'autre rose. Elles avaient une drôle de forme ronde, chacune penchant de son côté. Frisk frappa à la première porte, puis la deuxième, mais encore une fois, personne ne répondait. _Tout le monde est au boulot ou quoi?_ Mais la route continuait vers la droite, et Frisk alla voir ce qu'il y avait plus loin.

C'était un enclos aux basses clôtures… contenant des escargots. Devant l'enclos, il y avait une sorte de machine agricole, probablement pour mieux s'en occuper. Frisk passa une minute à observer les différents escargots aux carapaces multicolores, avant d'aller voir un peu plus loin.

Malheureusement, la route s'arrêtait là. Il y avait une sorte de terrain aménagé, mais on ne savait pas trop pourquoi. On rebroussa chemin, mais devant la maison rose…

-Ah, te voilà, toi! Tu t'en es tiré finalement!

Frisk remercia vivement Mettaton de son intervention.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, je me demandais qui faisait du raffut plus loin… les escargots commençaient à avoir peur, aussi. Tiens, viens prendre un thé chez moi, le temps que Gerson s'en aille du secteur. Il ne devrait pas venir nous embêter jusqu'ici.

On accepta avec joie, et on entra dans la maison ronde du fantôme. L'endroit était très coquet, avec un petit tapis en macramé rose, des meubles aux coins arrondis et des coussins ronds un peu partout. Il y avait un ordinateur dans un coin, au-dessus duquel il y avait une photo encadrée. C'était Mettaton avec un autre fantôme qu'on ne connaissait pas.

-C'est mon cousin Blooky, soupira Mettaton en remarquant l'intérêt de l'enfant pour la photo. Il est charmant, mais un agent l'a remarqué et il est devenu célèbre à New Home avec sa musique, et depuis je ne le vois presque plus. Il habitait dans la maison bleue juste à côté. Alors depuis c'est moi qui dois m'occuper de la ferme familiale tout seul.

Frisk se demandait à quel point une ferme d'escargot était un commerce rentable.

-Oh, mais oui, tous les monstres-chèvres en raffolent! La famille de Snowdin vient m'en prendre quelques kilos à chaque semaine, et j'envoie un bon chargement à chaque jour de marché de New Home. Tu veux voir comment je les fais pousser?

On acquiesça, puisqu'on n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et on suivit Mettaton hors de la maison jusqu'à l'enclos. Le fantôme s'appuya alors contre la machine agricole… jusqu'à y pénétrer et la posséder! Tous les boutons de l'appareil s'illuminèrent, et c'était comme si la machine prenait vie. La voix de Mettaton en sortit, avec une sorte de tonalité plus mécanique:

-Alors tu vois, pour faire pousser les escargots, il faut un sol bien humide…

Un arrosoir sortit du côté de la machine et une pluie fine en sortit. Les quelques escargots qui étaient là semblaient ravis de se trouver dans l'eau.

-... puis il faut planter des graines d'escargots…

De l'autre côté de la machine sortit une main et un sac de jute… et se mit à lancer des graines sur le sol humide. L'enfant avait des doutes sur la façon de procéder, soudainement…

-... puis on arrose encore un peu, et je devrais avoir une bonne récolte d'escargots dans une semaine. Ennuyeux à mourir, n'est-ce pas?

Mettaton sortit de la machine, alors que l'enfant bredouillait que ce n'était pas si mal.

-Oh, n'essaie même pas, je sais que mon boulot est d'une platitude extrême! Tiens, j'ai essayé de faire des courses d'escargots, j'ai fait une jolie piste de l'autre côté, mais aussitôt que ça devenait intéressant, les escargots prenaient en feu! C'est morne, morne, MORNE!

C'était donc pour ça qu'on l'avait vu se balader dans les Ruines?

-Oui, je dois me balader pour ventiler un peu, sinon je deviendrais fou! J'aurais TELLEMENT aimé être celui qui se fait découvrir par un agent et emmener à New Home! J'aime tellement le showbiz! J'adore parler aux gens et les divertir! Mon pauvre cousin n'apparaît presque jamais en public tellement il est timide, c'est d'une tristesse! Et ensuite il a repêché Shyren pour chanter sur sa musique, pas moi! Je le DÉTESTE!

Quelques éclairs sortirent de son corps ectoplasmique, mais il se calma aussitôt.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne le déteste pas. Mais bon… j'aurais aimé avoir cette opportunité aussi, voilà.

Frisk lui répondit qu'on croyait en lui, et que son jour viendrait aussi!

-Tu es toujours aussi gentil, je t'aime bien toi… bon, allons prendre ce thé, toi et moi.


	17. Waterfall 7

Il y a quelques personnages que j'avais hâte de mettre en scène ici! Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Après un thé et une tentative de sandwich (mais celui-ci était ectoplasmique et passa au-travers de Frisk), l'enfant se dit qu'il était probablement temps d'y aller. On demanda à Mettaton, avant de sortir, s'il y avait un village pas trop loin. On avait promis de rejoindre Main là-bas après tout!

-Un village… techniquement, tu y es déjà, la plupart des monstres de Waterfall habitent par ici. Elle t'attend peut-être au magasin. À moins que…

Frisk interrogea Mettaton sur son hésitation.

-Il y a bien un autre village, mais la plupart des gens essaient de l'éviter…

On demanda les directions pour s'y rendre au cas où, et Mettaton les donna à contrecoeur. Mais il n'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait là-bas, ce qui rendait l'enfant encore plus curieux de s'y rendre. On fit donc ses adieux au fantôme, avant de retourner dans la grande salle avec l'étoile, où l'on passa la main avant de poursuivre son chemin dans le grand couloir de droite.

Il y avait effectivement un magasin dans ce couloir, mais toujours aucune trace de Main. Frisk décida d'entrer dans le magasin pour demander au vendeur s'il l'aurait vu passer. L'enfant poussa la porte et…

BANG!

Un livre effleura la tête de Frisk, et alla frapper bruyamment le cadre de porte. On leva les bras pour se protéger de futures attaques, et on resta un peu figé sur place en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à son regard.

Un mannequin de pratique orange et particulièrement usé, dont la mousse sortait par endroits, était en train de lancer le contenu d'une étagère dans tous les sens en criant des jurons. Sa colère était presque palpable, mais ne semblait dirigée sur personne. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de l'enfant. Lorsque le mannequin furieux fit apparaître des couteaux magiques, l'enfant battit en retraite et sortit de la boutique le plus vite possible.

-COMMENT EST-CE QUE JE SUIS SUPPOSÉ FAIRE DU COMMERCE AVEC UN MAGASIN À CÔTÉ QUI RACHÈTE DE L'ÉQUIPEMENT? C'EST DÉLOYAL! JE VAIS LES TUER TOUS AUTANT QU'ILS SONT!

 _Woah, c'était quoi ça?_ On entendait encore les cris du mannequin à travers la porte, et on décida de s'éloigner au plus vite et de reprendre son chemin dans le couloir.

Le couloir suivant était une sorte de pont où se trouvaient des fleurs bleue qui murmuraient, et des chutes d'eau qui coulaient en dessous. Frisk profita du calme de l'endroit pour appeler Nice, histoire de lui donner quelques nouvelles.

-Salut ça va bien, tu n'as pas froidfaimsoifmal?

On rit un peu et on lui répondit que tout allait bien, mais qu'on avait échappé de justesse à Gerson après un long combat.

-Tu as eu de la chance que ce fantôme vienne t'aider! J'irai lui porter des glaces pour le remercier! Tu lui as bien dit merci pour son hospitalité?

Bien sûr, répondit Frisk. Mais on se demandait où était le village où Main était supposée l'attendre, et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'on allait y trouver.

-Ah!... ce village…

Même Nice était hésitant à en parler! Était-ce un endroit si terrible? _Mais Main n'irait pas dans un endroit dangeureux, elle est plus maligne que ça…_

-Enfin, je suis content d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles! Fais bien attention à la Garde Royale, je sens que tu n'en as pas fini avec eux… bonne chance!

On finit par raccrocher, et par continuer sa route. La prochaine salle était très sombre, presque complètement obscure, et Frisk mit un peu de temps avant d'arriver devant les champignons faiblement lumineux. En appuyant dessus, on illumina le passage un peu plus loin. Selon les indications de Mettaton, il fallait aller vers la droite dans cette salle pour trouver le mystérieux village. On croisa quelques whimsums, un concierge qui avait l'air un peu trop décidé à laver Frisk, et on évita soigneusement Aaron qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer au loin… et on finit par trouver l'entrée du village.

L'endroit était mieux éclairé, mais Frisk eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant… Temmie! Plein de Temmies partout!

-S'lUt mOI cÉ tEMmie!11!

-pIS Moi Cé TEMmiE!1!

-mOI chUis tEmmie!11!

-Salut, moi c'est Bob.

Tout le monde se tut et regarda Bob d'un air étrange, y compris Frisk. Mais les petites créatures félino-canines recommencèrent bien vite à assaillir l'enfant, et l'emmenèrent vers…

Main! Qui attendait juste à côté de l'étoile posée par terre. Sa vue remplit l'enfant de détermination, et on lui fit un gros calin alors que les Temmies (et Bob) poussaient des cris de joie et vibraient à côté un peu partout.

-Ça t'a pris un bon moment, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Main, ses doigts de tête en position inquiète.

Frisk expliqua le combat avec Gerson et l'intervention de Mettaton. Elle finit par prendre une position plus rassurée, mais elle semblait nerveuse malgré tout.

-Alors la Garde Royale en a vraiment après toi, on dirait. En fait, vu ce que tu vaux, il est surprenant que tout le monde ne te saute pas dessus. Mais on n'en voit pas souvent passer, des comme toi. Quelque chose de rare a toujours plus de valeur, non?

-OH,, sI T,as dE LA vALeuR, tU peUT eSSAyÉ de Te veNDre aU maGAZIn!1! intervint un Temmie.

Et avant que Main ou Frisk n'aient eu le temps de protester, les Temmies les avaient poussé dans le magasin du village. L'enseigne était en carton, et l'endroit semblait encombré de matériel. Derrière le comptoir se trouvait, non pas un Temmie, mais une… fleur. Celle-ci comptait sa caisse, l'air maussade.

-Bienvenue au Tem Shop, là où on vous vend et vous achète n'importe quoi, dit la fleur d'un ton exaspéré. Ne faites juste pas d'offres trop connes sinon je vais vous apprendre la valeur de l'argent à grands coups de lianes dans le c… Oh! Un humain!

La fleur prit aussitôt un air intéressé, et s'approcha, ses lianes et racines mobiles lui permettant de se déplacer sur le sol terreux du magasin. Main se colla aussitôt contre Frisk, d'un air protecteur.

-C'est un humain en bonne santé, avec tous les membres là où il faut, oui, ça vaut son pesant d'or. Vous venez pour le vendre? demanda la fleur en se tournant vers Main.

-Bien sûr que non! s'exclama celle-ci.

L'enfant répondit qu'on n'était à personne, et certainement pas à vendre.

-Mais voyons, gamin, ici dans ce monde c'est vendre ou être vendu. Tout a une valeur, qui se traduit en chiffres. Tu n'as pas reçu de l'argent à chaque interaction depuis ton arrivée ici? C'est la valeur d'une simple interaction avec toi.

Frisk tâta ses poches. _Alors toutes ces pièces qui apparaissent là, depuis le début… mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Souviens-toi de ce que la Gardienne des Ruines t'a dit, Frisk._ "Ton âme n'a pas de prix."

-Tu n'as pas de prix, tu ne souhaites donc pas être acheté? Tu ne veux pas que l'on s'occupe de toi, tu ne veux habiter avec personne?

L'image de Nice et de Burgerpants passa rapidement devant les yeux de Frisk, qui secoua la tête.

-Ça veut donc dire que tu veux sortir d'ici, et ne rien avoir à faire avec notre monde, notre économie, avec notre volonté de briser la Barrière?

On secoua à nouveau la tête. On ne voulait pas sortir de la montagne, on ne voulait pas retourner dans le monde des humains… La fleur secoua la tête d'un air narquois.

-Enfin! Tu as bien le temps de prendre ta décision. Si tu n'es pas à vendre pour le moment, eh bien soit!

Et la fleur retourna derrière son comptoir. Main restait toujours accrochée à Frisk.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre pour toi, humain? Tu as des choses à acheter? À vendre? Tu dois avoir de l'équipement qui ne te sert plus, non?

-Il y a très peu de magasins qui achètent, pourquoi est-ce que vous le faites? demanda Main.

Le sourire de la fleur s'écarquilla d'un air sadique.

-Parce que ces foutus Temmies ne comprennent rien à l'argent et me laissent faire, alors je vais continuer jusqu'à les ruiner.

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné, puis Frisk et Main quittèrent la boutique lentement, toujours sans dire un mot. De toute façon il n'y avait que des Tem Flakes à vendre. La fleur agita une liane et leur dit à bientôt. _C'est ça, à plus jamais, Flowey._

Main et Frisk quittèrent donc le village des Temmies et reprirent la route obscure ensemble. Main connaissait assez bien le chemin, donc ils ne se perdirent pas en route, purent encore éviter Aaron, et se trouvèrent bientôt dans une salle où les échos des fleurs leur parvenaient distinctement. Toutes sortes de regrets et d'espoirs se répétaient inlassablement. Frisk pensait reconnaître quelques voix parmi les échos, mais on n'aurait pu le confirmer.

-C'est bientôt la fin de Waterfall, dit simplement Main.

On hocha la tête. On ne savait pas ce qui attendait plus loin, mais on n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


	18. Waterfall 8, Hotlands 1

Bon, tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour la longue pause sans préavis! Merde plus de deux mois sans update, en plus j'ai arrêté de répondre à mes messages, et pendant un bon moment j'ai dû prendre une pause de tous médias sociaux confondus… J'ai juste une excuse à donner: la vie de couturière geek, ben c'est occupé en saison de conventions, voilà. Ça commence finalement à se calmer - mais bon à chaque fois que je dis ça, l'univers me tombe dessus, alors je devrais peut-être arrêter oups.

Donc, de retour à Sellerstale! J'avoue que j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'y penser dernièrement, mais comme le plus gros de mon histoire était prévu depuis longtemps, ça ne change pas grand chose, je peux continuer sans problème. (En plus on achevait Waterfall non mais Sima t'aurais pas pu au moins clore un arc avant de t'enterrer dans ton boulot?) Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Main et Frisk avaient progressé un peu, et avaient dépassé la dernière salle de fleurs à écho, pour se retrouver sur un étroit pont suspendu. Plus loin, il y avait un petit monstre à l'air maussade qui surveillait un puzzle. Main passa un bon moment à s'obstiner avec lui sur la façon de procéder pour résoudre son puzzle - et les choses se compliquèrent encore plus quand Nice appela au téléphone et, entendant la discussion, insista pour être mis sur les hauts-parleurs et se joindre à cette argumentation mouvementée. Apparemment que le monstre-patate était une sommité en matière de puzzles, réputé dans tout le souterrain, mais qu'il commençait à devenir un peu sénile…

Entre l'obstination du vieux spécialiste des puzzles, l'argumentation philosophique implacable de Main, et les commentaires excités de Nice, Frisk ne savait plus trop où se mettre, et décida simplement de s'asseoir dans un coin pour manger des bonbons.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire l'attention de l'enfant dans le couloir suivant. Puis un autre. Curieux, l'enfant se redressa, et décida de laisser les adultes responsables à leur discussion fort utile pour aller voir ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté.

Il y avait une ouverture sans porte, qui semblait être la sortie de la zone! Il y avait même une étoile au sol juste avant. L'enfant s'y précipita, déterminé de voir la fin d'une étape. Mais au moment où on s'approcha de l'ouverture dans le mur de pierre…

-HA HA HA HA HA! Voilà donc l'humain qui a posé tant de problèmes au vieux Gerson!

On releva la tête. Au-dessus de l'ouverture, la pierre formait une colline plutôt qu'un mur, et au sommet se trouvait un monstre bénéficiant d'un éclairage si dramatique qu'on avait de la difficulté à voir autre chose que sa silhouette. Mais la lumière se reflétait nettement sur son trident acéré, et une longue rangée de dents pointues souriait de façon nettement menaçante.

-Mais te voilà maintenant contre Bratty, Capitaine de la Garde Royale!

 _Pas le temps d'écouter son discours, fuis MAINTENANT!_

Frisk ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et prit ses jambes à son cou.

-Je vais capturer ton âme et - HÉ QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS, REVIENS ICI SALE HUMAIN!

On passa par l'ouverture dans la pierre à toute vitesse, et on suivit le long couloir. Un panneau "Bienvenue à Hotlands" s'illumina au passage de l'enfant qui n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. La salle suivante rougeoyait, et il y avait un stand de casse-croûte tenu par…

-Hé, c'est Frisk! Dis-donc, tu m'as l'air pressé!

… nul autre que Burgerpants! On sauta derrière le comptoir en suppliant le chat de ne rien dire. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, mais il se redressa et s'alluma une cigarette comme si de rien n'était alors qu'on entendait des pas rapides dans le sol rocailleux.

-Hé, c'est Bratty! Dis-donc, tu m'as l'air pressée!

-Pants! J'ai pas le temps pour la conversation, as-tu vu passer un humain?

-Depuis quand on voit des humains par ici?

BANG! Il semblait que Bratty ait frappé du poing sur le comptoir, et à sa plus grande horreur, Frisk vit que le bois au-dessus de sa tête avait craqué. On se fit encore plus petit, autant que possible.

-Je sais très bien que Nice et toi avez accueilli un nouvel arrivant à Snowdin'...

-Les politiques sur la population de la Reine…

-ET JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE CE NOUVEL ARRIVANT PROVENAIT DES RUINES ET NON DE NEW HOME. NE SOUS-ESTIME PAS LE RÉSEAU D'INFORMATION DE LA GARDE ROYALE, BURGERS-PLEIN-LES-PANTALONS.

Le chat semblait se rétracter sur lui-même, et se hérisser en même temps.

-Alors continue de courir et de chercher, mais laisse mon stand tranquille, ou bien j'envoie la facture à la Garde Royale, à moins que votre service de comptabilité ne soit pas aussi efficace que votre réseau d'infos?

-Grrrr…

-Hsssssssss…

Les deux monstres échangèrent grondements et feulements pendant quelques instants, avant que la Capitaine de la Garde Royale ne reprenne sa course. Burgerpants ne bougeait pas, et Frisk décida de suivre son exemple.

-La voie est libre… pour le moment, finit par dire Burgerpants.

Sa cigarette n'était plus qu'une ligne de cendre qui ne tenait que par un miracle, et il y avait plus de veines que jamais dans ses yeux, et son poil hérissé tombait en touffes, et son stand était bel et bien fendu par le milieu… _mais à part ça tout va bien. Haha._

-Le problème, c'est que pas trop loin, il y a le labo de Catty qui bloque le chemin. Elle et Bratty sont comme les deux doigts de la main, alors c'est pas mal sûr qu'elles t'attendent de pied ferme là-bas.

Frisk piétinait nerveusement, ne sachant trop quoi dire ou quoi faire. Un bruit de pas derrière fit sursauter l'humain et le chat, mais il ne s'agissait que de Main qui marchait vers eux, le vieux téléphone de Frisk à la main (oui, celle au bout de son bras, pas celle qui lui sert de tête).

-Tu es parti en oubliant… oh, vous en faites des têtes…

L'enfant reprit son téléphone, et expliqua la situation à Main, tandis que Burgerpants s'allumait nerveusement une nouvelle cigarette. Sa main (celle qui lui sert de tête cette fois-ci) s'étira de surprise, ou de peur. C'est quand même difficile de comprendre les expressions d'une main. Frisk lui dit courageusement qu'il valait mieux que leurs chemins se séparent, pour ne pas la mettre en danger, puisqu'il fallait bien passer par ce laboratoire où un dur combat l'attendait certainement.

-Ah non, pas question de t'abandonner maintenant! s'exclama Main en croisant les bras et en serrant le poing.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'une marchande de New Home peut faire contre la Garde Royale, demanda Burgerpants en croisant lui aussi les bras.

-Ce qu'une marchande fait le mieux: négocier! répliqua Main.

Burgerpants secoua la tête.

-Ces gens ne sont pas là pour négocier, ils sont là pour tuer des humains et arracher leur âme de leur corps.

-Je ne suis pas un humain, alors je ne risque rien à accompagner Frisk.

Le chat jeta un oeil sur son stand brisé en deux, puis il haussa les épaules.

-Je suis pas là pour empêcher quelqu'un de suivre le chemin qu'il veut. Frisk, si tu t'en sors, oublie pas d'appeler Nice pour lui dire, ok?

L'enfant hocha la tête, un peu tremblant. On ne craignait pas vraiment la mort, pas la sienne. Mais on appréhendait la douleur à venir, et on ne voulait pas voir ses amis mourir...

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

J'ai hâte de finalement montrer Bratty et Catty, j'espère que vous avez hâte de voir ces deux-là!

Finalement, pas de combat contre la Capitaine de la Garde Royale à la sortie de Waterfall, nope. J'ai longtemps hésité, mais vu ce que je prépare pour Bratty et Catty, ça aurait juste allongé le récit pour rien, alors aussi bien fuir directement.

J'espère que le peu de lecteurs de cette fific il y a deux mois me laissera un petit mot pour me dire qu'ils sont toujours là! Et s'il y a des nouveaux, pareillement, bienvenue dans mon délire!


	19. Hotlands 2

Pas grand chose à dire pour le moment, je vous laisse au chapitre! J'en dirai un peu plus à la fin! Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Après un dernier salut à Burgerpants, Frisk et Main continuèrent leur route. Il y avait un long pont au-dessus d'une rivière de lave rougeoyante, et ce n'était pas très rassurant tout ça, et Frisk dut remonter ses manches parce qu'il faisait une chaleur épouvantable dans cette nouvelle zone.

Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, on voulut se jeter sur le distributeur d'eau posé là tout bonnement, mais un monstre lavande à l'allure franchement indescriptible qui passait par là prévint l'enfant que l'eau était bouillante et servait à faire le thé. _Logique bien sûr, tout le monde veut d'un thé bien chaud par un temps pareil!_ Main se servit malgré tout et invita Frisk à faire de même. Il y avait quelques tasses dépareillées pour faire le service, et Main avait l'air très élégante avec une jolie porcelaine fleurie à la main.

Même si ça n'aidait pas à se sentir plus frais, le thé aidait au moins à désaltérer, ce qui n'était déjà pas mal. On laissa les tasses à réutiliser dans le bac prévu à cet effet à côté du distributeur, avant de continuer la route. Il y avait un carrefour, avec une étoile au milieu. On regarda dans toutes les directions en se laissant remplir de détermination.

-À gauche, expliqua Main, il y a un ascenseur. Mais il a été réquisitionné par la Garde Royale, donc les civils ne peuvent pas l'utiliser. À droite, c'est la rivière. Le passeur est passé on ne sait où…

…

-... et droit devant, c'est le laboratoire royal.

Effectivement, il y a un bâtiment qui bloque complètement la route. _Ça doit pas être toujours sympa d'avoir tous les passants chez soi. D'ailleurs c'est quoi l'idée de mettre un labo en plein milieu de la route? Non mais un péage, une galerie commerciale, un musée, ok! Mais un labo?_ L'endroit ressemble à une grande boîte blanche, sans fenêtres, avec un simple écriteau marqué "LAB". Il n'y a pas de porte, mais d'ici on ne voit pas bien l'intérieur.

-Comme tu vois, Frisk, nos options sont plutôt limitées. Bien sûr, tu pourrais rebrousser chemin, tu pourrais attendre le passeur, tu pourrais tenter de hacker l'ascenseur, mais ce serait renoncer à ton objectif, pas vrai?

L'enfant acquiesce gravement.

-Quand on prend une décision, on limite nos options, c'est normal. J'espère simplement que celle-ci ne limitera pas la durée de ton existence, conclut Main, avant de s'avancer vers le labo.

Frisk la suivit de près, l'air décidé.

L'intérieur du laboratoire était bien éclairé, d'une lumière blanche très artificielle qui contrastait nettement avec la lueur rouge de la lave à l'extérieur. Le sol était pavé de tuiles de céramique bleu pâle, et les murs étaient d'une couleur vert hôpital. Au mur étaient accrochées plusieurs affiches d'un certain NTB. Il n'y avait généralement qu'un logo musical, et une date de concert ou d'émission de radio, mais le NTB en question était absent de ses propres affiches.

Près de l'entrée, il y avait une grosse console avec un écran géant, mais celui-ci était éteint. Juste à côté se trouvait un bureau poussiéreux où l'on avait empilé beaucoup trop de papiers. On ne prit pas le temps de les lire, mais ça semblait très sérieux tout ça. Il y avait aussi des emballages de nourriture instantanée variés. La corbeille était pleine.

Et au milieu de la pièce, attendant de patte ferme…

On reconnaissait facilement Bratty, même si on n'avait aperçu que sa silhouette jusqu'à présent. C'était une grande femme-alligator aux écailles vertes et aux cheveux blonds boudinés. Elle portait une armure de cuir de style gladiateur romain, et avec sa stature c'était assez impressionnant. Sa longue queue de reptile sortait de sa jupe de toile et de cuir, et battait le sol avec insistance.

À côté de la Capitaine de la Garde Royale se trouvait, sans aucun doute, la Scientifique Royale, Catty. Elle portait une sorte de combinaison une pièce étanche qui montrait très peu ses formes, mais elle semblait plutôt trapue. La combinaison avait aussi un capuchon, mais Catty ne le portait pas. Son pelage était violet, à part ses cheveux qui étaient noirs, et elle appartenait nettement à une variété féline de monstres. Ses yeux jaunes semblaient légèrement lumineux, et ses oreilles triangulaires étaient bien dressées sur sa tête.

-Te voilà donc, humain! s'exclama Bratty.

-Oh, je le pensais plus gras que ça. La télé, ça fait vraiment grossir les gens, remarqua Catty.

-C'est toi qui devrais arrêter de regarder des écrans pour ne pas grossir davantage, Catty!

-Et toi tu devrais faire ton boulot au lieu de te moquer des gens!

-Vrai, on ne me fera pas le coup deux fois!

Et avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ou de s'enfuir, Bratty avait jeté un filet sur l'enfant. Main tenta de s'interposer entre Bratty et Frisk, mais elle fut écartée d'une patte ferme. La Capitaine brandit son trident au-dessus de l'enfant, alors que la Scientifique pointait une sorte de syphon un peu plus loin. _C'est pour aspirer ton âme! Fais attention, Frisk!_

Le combat n'allait pas être facile. Le filet était collant et avait des poids attachés, ce qui ralentissait nettement les mouvements de l'enfant, et on ne pouvait plus AGIR. Son âme était libre, mais le petit coeur rouge était continuellement attiré par le syphon de Bratty, il fallait absolument le ramener vers soi. Entre ça et les coups de trident qui pleuvaient de toute part, on ne savait absolument pas comment on allait s'en tirer…

-Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à deux? Contre un enfant seul? s'exclama Main, qui tenta à nouveau de s'interposer.

-Même un enfant humain seul peut tuer des dizaines d'entre nous facilement, s'il lui en prend l'envie, répliqua Catty. Les archives de la Guerre sont très claires là-dessus.

-Pas de pitié pour l'ennemi, ajouta Bratty.

Et Bratty écarta à nouveau Main, avant de recommencer son attaque. On avait eu le temps d'enfourner un burger fourni par Burgerpants pour guérir quelques blessures, mais à ce rythme le combat était voué à la défaite.

Main n'avait pas l'option de se battre, et les attaques de Bratty ne la visaient pas, mais le syphon de Catty ne faisait pas la distinction entre les âmes humaines et les âmes de monstres, et visiblement elle devait faire de grands efforts pour retenir son âme elle aussi. Mais au moins elle pouvait tenter d'agir, ce que Frisk, coincé sous le filet, ne pouvait faire.

-Cet enfant-là n'a tué personne et cherche à rejoindre la Reine pour vivre tranquillement parmi nous!

-Comme si on avait les ressources pour nourrir un humain pendant toute sa vie! répondit Catty.

-Le temps que cet enfant-là pousse et meure, on en a pour des décennies. Pas de temps à perdre, coupa Bratty.

D'autres coups. Il était de plus en plus difficile de retenir son âme, qui s'approchait inexorablement du syphon…

-Vous allez donc vous salir les mains pour ça?

-Quand la barrière sera brisée, on va se salir les mains beaucoup plus que ça.

-Cet enfant n'est qu'un entraînement.

 _Ok Frisk. Ces monstres sont folles. Ces monstres veulent franchir la Barrière pour faire une nouvelle Guerre des humains et des monstres._ L'enfant se dit qu'elles s'entendraient bien avec les humains dehors. _C'est pas faux. Mais tu vois, c'est pas normal pour des monstres. Pas normal du tout._ On est d'accord avec ce qu'affirme l'enfant tombé, mais on se demande en quoi ça change la situation catastrophique dans laquelle on se trouve en ce moment. _Ces monstres sont aussi déterminés que toi. Elles ne mourront pas si facilement._

On prend le temps de penser à ce que signifient les paroles de l'enfant tombé. Un poids qui n'a rien à voir avec le filet de gladiateur de Bratty s'abat sur les épaules de Frisk. Mais on sait qu'on n'a plus le choix. Parce qu'on sent très bien que si une âme se fait aspirer par le syphon de Catty, on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. Et que le temps est compté, et qu'on ne peut pas laisser Main souffrir ainsi à cause de ce qu'on est.

Alors on prend son bâton de marche à deux mains, et tandis que Main tente à nouveau de s'interposer, on bondit et on attaque Bratty. Effectivement, elle ne tombe pas en poussière. Surprise, Bratty en perd son trident, et Main l'attrape au vol. Catty, bouche bée, éteint le syphon maintenant inutile. On voudrait s'enfuir, mais le filet retient toujours Frisk sur place. Le temps semble s'arrêter complètement.

-... bon, on fait quoi maintenant? dit Main.

-D'abord tu me rends mon trident! s'exclama Bratty.

Mais Main avait attrapé l'arme avec la main au bout de son cou, et la maintenait fermement hors de portée du monstre-alligator.

-Je vais rendre cette arme, mais seulement si vous laissez partir l'humain!

-JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE LAISSER FILER UNE PRISE AUSSI RARE!

Bratty piétinait de rage, mais Catty défit le filet qui retenait Frisk sur place, sans dire un mot. Aussitôt, l'enfant s'éloigna des deux monstres violentes, et courut vers la sortie. Main, tenant sa promesse, laissa tomber le trident par terre. Bratty le ramassa… et agrippa Main par la gorge, lui pointant son arme contre le flanc. Frisk s'arrêta aussitôt, l'air horrifié. _Ces monstres sont prêtes à s'en prendre à d'autres monstres pour arriver à leurs fins!_

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, ma chère, susurra Bratty.

-On est vraiment hype pour la destruction prochaine de l'humanité, ronronna Catty.

-Mais on va tenir parole, et on va laisser aller l'humain… s'il peut juste répondre à quelques questions.

-Rien de bien compliqué.

Frisk hocha vivement la tête. Le trident était vraiment beaucoup trop près de l'âme de Main à son goût.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Voici donc finalement le duo explosif, les deux folles totalement hype pour la destruction de l'humanité, Bratty et Catty! Dès le départ, je n'avais pas l'intention de les faire gentilles. Et il y a de bonnes raisons pour ça, sur lesquelles j'ai très hâte d'élaborer. MAIS CHAQUE CHOSE EN SON TEMPS, SIMA, ON SPOILE PAS LES LECTEURS! Certains remarqueront peut-être un déplacements de "rôles" en plus du swap, depuis les derniers chapitres - depuis Gerson en fait. Mais bon, c'est mon AU et je fais ce que je veux, et ce que je veux c'est éviter de suivre le jeu à la lettre, parce que ça serait emmerdant, bon. Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous m'en voulez pas trop de finir le chapitre avec un tel suspense!


	20. Hotlands 3

Bon, pas un très gros chapitre, plutôt la conclusion du précédent. J'y jette quand même quelques indices intéressants. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Catty posa des lunettes carrées devant ses yeux jaunes, et sortit des petits cartons d'un tiroir du bureau non loin derrière, ainsi qu'un antique appareil enregistreur à cassettes. Elle se racla la gorge un bon coup, avant de commencer l'enregistrement. Main se tenait toujours entre les griffes et le trident de Bratty, sans bouger. Elle n'avait pas de yeux, mais Frisk savait qu'elle le fixait intensément. Ce qu'on se sentait nerveux!

-Début de l'interrogatoire de l'humain numéro 17. Nous sommes présentement en l'an **** de l'ère sous la montagne. Lieu: labo. D'abord, humain, votre nom et votre âge.

Frisk répond, d'un ton un peu hésitant.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous tombé sous la montagne?

La notion du temps était un peu relative, et les jours étaient aussi sombres que les nuits sous la montagne, alors c'était difficile à dire. Deux ou trois semaines?

-Comment êtes-vous tombé? Des raisons?

… Frisk hésite un moment avant de répondre, jusqu'à ce que Bratty rapproche encore plus son trident du ventre de Main. On répond qu'on était volontairement tombé, parce qu'on voulait voir si les monstres des légendes étaient réels.

-Et comment sont les humains là-haut?

… encore un moment d'hésitation. On allait pour dire que les humains étaient violents et cruels, mais Main faisait discrètement signe que non. On dit plutôt que les humains étaient plus ou moins comme les monstres.

-Il y a des guerres?

Main fait encore un signe négatif. On répond que non, il n'y avait pas de guerres quand on est tombé. _Il y a des choses qu'elles ne doivent pas entendre, on dirait…_

-Est-ce qu'il y a de la magie là-haut?

Non.

-Combien y a-t-il d'humains sur la Terre en ce moment?

Des millliards. Bratty se pourlèche les dents en entendant cette réponse.

-Et votre économie?

On n'est qu'un enfant, on ne connaît pas ces choses-là.

-Comment les biens sont échangés chez les humains? insiste Catty. Troc? Monnaie? Or?

Main ne fait aucun signe. Frisk hésite, puis répond qu'il y a de la monnaie réelle, en pièces ou en papier. Et des cartes menant à des comptes en banque, où l'argent n'est qu'un chiffre. Et puis du crédit, où l'on dépense de l'argent qui n'existe pas.

Bratty et Catty échangent un regard surpris. Main semble nerveuse. Catty farfouille dans ses cartons de questions.

-Bon, une dernière… quel est le genre d'objet le plus dispendieux pour les humains?

Main fait un signe évident, mais on n'a même pas besoin de regarder, on sait ce que les deux folles veulent entendre: des armes.

-Bon, c'est assez.

Catty coupa l'enregistrement, puis tendit sa patte coussinée vers l'humain.

-Une dernière chose, humain: maintenant qu'on t'a à l'oeil, on va te suivre de près, alors prête moi ton téléphone.

On eut un moment d'hésitation, mais Main était encore prisonnière de Bratty, alors on fila son vieux cellulaire à Catty.

-Wouah tu as vu cette ANTIQUITÉ, Bratty?

-Ça roule encore cette vieillerie?

-C'est pas juste vieux, c'est ancien ce truc!

-On pourrait l'exposer dans un musée à côté des premières lances en silex!

Pendant que les deux commères se moquaient du vieux téléphone de Frisk, Catty ouvrait l'appareil et bidouillait à l'intérieur. Elle semblait habituée à travailler dans des appareils électroniques, car elle finit vite son ouvrage, referma l'appareil, pesa sur quelques boutons, puis le rendit à l'enfant.

-Je l'ai amélioré, j'y ai mis un GPS et une connexion internet. On va pouvoir te suivre à la trace maintenant!

-J'ai déjà hâte à notre prochaine rencontre! s'exclama Bratty.

Celle-ci relâcha finalement Main, qui courut vers Frisk. On lui fit un rapide calin, avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Bratty et Catty.

-Tu peux t'en aller, humain, dit Catty. Profite bien du temps qu'il te reste parmi les monstres!

-La prochaine fois on t'aura! ajouta Bratty en passant son doigt sous sa gorge d'un air menaçant. D'ici là, reste bien déterminé!

Main prit le poignet de Frisk, qui se laissa tirer vers l'extérieur du labo sans aucune résistance. On avait bien trop hâte de quitter cet endroit horrible! On avança d'un pas rapide derrière Main, jusqu'à un tournant, puis un embranchement où il y avait des tapis roulants aller et retour. On se posa sur celui qui avançait. Dans la salle suivante il y avait le même genre de tapis roulants, mais avec des changements de direction. On prit celui qui continuait plus loin, et on arriva au bout. On emprunta un couloir formé de tuyaux de refroidissement, et finalement, lorsqu'on rejoignit la terre ferme, on atteignit une étoile qui scintillait au sol. Main s'arrêta. On n'entendait pas de souffle puisqu'elle n'avait pas de bouche, mais elle semblait essoufflée.

Juste de s'être sorti de cette situation qui semblait sans issue était suffisant pour remplir l'humain de détermination! Mais on était aussi rempli d'appréhension. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles t'ont laissé filer aussi facilement? Je veux bien croire qu'elles vont pouvoir te retrouver facilement à cause de ce signal GP-machin, mais elles auraient bien pu juste te tuer là et aspirer ton âme… et puis qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de juste jeter ton téléphone dans la prochaine flaque de lave venue?_

Comme pour répondre à l'enfant tombé, le vieux cellulaire revampé sonna. C'était Nice, qui voulait des nouvelles.

On ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, mais on savait pourquoi on devait garder ce téléphone. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse s'en procurer un nouveau.


End file.
